


Kaishin/Shinkai GOSICK AU fics

by Lalalinnnn



Category: Gosick, Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Fantasy, Drama & Romance, M/M, Mystery, kaishin - Freeform, shinkai
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 67,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalalinnnn/pseuds/Lalalinnnn
Summary: It’s a parody fanfiction that based on DCMK characters with setting in fictional European country (1924s) from ‘GOSICK’ a japanese light-novel series written by Kazuki Sakuraba. Kuroba Kaito, a Japanese exchange student meets a mysterious, brilliant classmate (Kudo Shinichi) who is famous in the school as ‘The ghost of the library’.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 2





	1. 黒羽は探偵を見つける「The black wings find private investigator」

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to upload my fanfictions only in THAI language, … please pardon me.
> 
> finished works Link here >>  
> https://www.readawrite.com/a/70a7e15b953606811a19b9275b9dbf62
> 
> I spent a lot of time writing it, so don’t repost on any website without my permission. Thank you🎉
> 
> สวัสดีค่ะ นี่เป็นฟิคเดียวกับที่เราลงใน RAW มีทั้งหมด 11 ตอน เขียนจบเรียบร้อยแล้ว สามารถติดตามอ่านได้ในลิงค์ด้านบนเลยนะคะ ส่วนฉบับที่ลงใน ao3 นี้จะแก้คำผิด และประโยคบางส่วนเท่านั้น เนื้อหายังเหมือนเดิมค่ะ ขอบคุณทุกคนที่เข้ามาอ่านนะคะ✨

เรื่องมันพึ่งจะเริ่มต้นขึ้นเมื่อประมาณสองสามวันก่อนนี้เอง แต่ขั้นบันไดของหอสมุดโรงเรียนที่สูงชันและทอดยาวจนแค่มองด้วยเพียงสายตาอย่างเดียวก็แทบจะล้มลงไปกองอยู่ที่พื้นโดยที่ไม่ต้องลองขยับขาเดินขึ้นไปเลยด้วยซ้ำก็ทำให้เด็กหนุ่มที่เดินทางมาจากเกาะตะวันออกไกล.. ไม่สิ เดินมาจากห้องเรียนถึงกับถอนหายใจยาว หลังจากทำใจฮึดสู้ได้แล้ว เขาก็ก้าวเหยียบขั้นบันไดแรกด้วยขาที่ยังไม่หายล้าจากวันแรกที่ได้สัมผัสกับความหฤโหดของมัน พยุงร่างกายตนเองขึ้นไปเรื่อยๆ เหมือนนักปีนเขา ในใจได้แต่ภาวนาว่าขอให้วันนี้เป็นวันสุดท้ายที่จะได้มาที่นี่ด้วยเถอะ

แต่.. คงเป็นไปไม่ได้สินะ..

ปลายทางเริ่มปรากฏให้เห็นแสงสว่างจ้า คิดมาตั้งแต่ได้มาเยี่ยมชมที่นี่ครั้งแรกแล้วล่ะว่าทำไมถึงได้ออกแบบให้ห้องสมุดมืดสลัวและดูน่าขนลุกแบบนี้กันนะ ยิ่งมีเพดานสูงลิ่วที่มีภาพเกี่ยวกับศาสนาประดับเอาไว้จนทั่ว ยิ่งทำให้ที่นี่ดูเป็นเหมือนปราสาทของแม่มดพ่อมดตัวร้ายมากกว่าจะเป็นสถานที่อ่านหนังสือหรือค้นคว้าซะอีก ประกอบกับข่าวลือเรื่องลึกลับต่างๆ ที่โรงเรียนนี้ก็มีไม่ใช่น้อย ทำให้ถ้าเลี่ยงได้ก็ไม่มีใครกล้าเข้าใกล้ที่นี่ด้วยซ้ำ พูดไปแล้วก็น่าเสียดายหนังสือที่ถูกปล่อยทิ้งให้ฝุ่นจับจริงๆ

ชั้นบนสุดของหอสมุดแห่งนี้คือ สวนพฤกษศาสตร์

ที่ๆ โอบล้อมไปด้วยต้นไม้หลากหลายสายพันธุ์และแสงแดด ภาพในตอนนี้ช่างดูแตกต่างจากสิ่งที่เขาพรรณนาถึงข้างในหอสมุดเมื่อตะกี้เหลือเกิน

"หาว... มาสักทีนะ"

และที่ตรงกลางโถงนั่น มีเด็กหนุ่มคนหนึ่งซึ่งรอบตัวหลายล้อมไปด้วยหนังสือกว่าสิบเล่มบนพื้น ชุดเครื่องแบบนักเรียนแบบเดียวกันบ่งบอกให้รู้ว่าเขาอายุพอๆ กับผู้มาเยือน กำลังเหยียดแขนขาออกมาด้วยท่าทางเบื่อหน่าย นัยน์ตาสีน้ำเงินสบเข้ากับนัยน์ตาสีเดียวกันจากนักเรียนแลกเปลี่ยนที่มีสภาพไม่ต่างจากคนใกล้จะล้มพับไปทั้งเอกสารยังคาอยู่ในมือ

"นานซะจนเบื่อเลย"

"...คนที่วันๆ เอา... แต่..." เสียงหลุดหายลงไปในลำคอเพราะความหอบ "หมกตัวแบบ...นาย...ม... ไม่มีสิทธิ์... พูด...หรอก... นะ..."

**_โอย... ไม่ไหวแล้ว..._ **

นักเรียนแลกเปลี่ยนย่อเข่าลงตรงบันไดขั้นสุดท้าย จะตะเกียกตะกายไปยังพื้นที่โล่งยังไม่ไหวเลย

ถ้าอย่างนั้นขอใช้ช่วงเวลาพักฟื้นนี้ย้อนความสักหน่อย

ที่นี่.. ราชอาณาจักรแห่งนี้คือราชอาณาจักรเซาวิลล์ เป็นประเทศเล็กๆ แห่งหนึ่งในยุโรป ถ้านึกภาพไม่ออกล่ะก็ ให้นึกถึงประเทศที่ปกครองโดยกษัตริย์ ไปโรงเรียนที่เก่าแก่และมีประวัติศาสตร์อันยาวนานและเป็นที่เคารพนับถือก็เต็มไปด้วยลูกหลานพวกขุนนางและชนชั้นสูงดูสิ แค่นี้ก็คงพอจะนึกออกแล้วใช่ไหมว่ามันน่าอึดอัดใจแค่ไหนสำหรับคุโรบะ ไคโตะ นักเรียนแลกเปลี่ยนจากประเทศพันธมิตรที่ยังไม่ทันหายตกใจเรื่องที่ตนเองผ่านเกณฑ์คัดเลือกก็ต้องจัดเก็บกระเป๋า ลาจากครอบครัวและข้ามโพ้นทะเลมาเพื่อเข้าเรียนที่นี่ แน่นอนว่ามันเป็นสิ่งที่เขาเฝ้าฝันถึงมาตลอด ประเทศที่พ่อของเขาได้ร่ำเรียนสิ่งที่เรียกว่ามายากลน่ะ... ถึงแม้ว่าพ่อจะจากไปแล้ว เขาก็ยังอยากทำความฝันที่จะได้กลายเป็นนักมายากลชื่อดังในประเทศของตนเองอยู่

แต่ว่าตอนนี้กลับ... เป็นได้แค่เบ๊ของนักเรียนผู้ที่ไม่เคยปรากฏกายขึ้นในห้องเรียนเลยสักครั้ง ...คุโด้ ชินอิจิ

ด้วยอภิสิทธิ์อะไรก็ไม่รู้ทำให้หมอนี่ไม่ต้องเข้าเรียน ย้ำเลยว่า ไม่ต้องเข้าเรียนเลยแม้แต่ครั้งเดียวก็ยังได้เลื่อนระดับชั้นไปพร้อมกับคนอื่นๆ ในชั้นปีเดียวกัน และถึงแม้ไคโตะจะพยายามสืบความเป็นมาว่าหมอนี่เป็นลูกขุนนางตระกูลไหนถึงได้ไม่เคยมีใครกล้าหือกล้าอือด้วย คำตอบที่ได้มาก็มีแต่ความว่างเปล่า เรียกได้ว่าเป็นบุคคลลึกลับถึงขั้นที่กลุ่มนักเรียนผู้คลั่งไคล้ในเรื่องลึกลับทั้งหลายในโรงเรียนต่างขนานนามต่างๆ ให้ชินอิจิเยอะแยะไปหมด ไม่ว่าจะกระสุนเงินบ้างล่ะ ผีหอสมุดบ้างล่ะ .. เอ่อ บางชื่อก็ไม่ค่อยเข้าใจเซนส์คนตั้งนักหรอกนะ แต่เอาเป็นว่าสำหรับไคโตะแล้ว คุโด้ ชินอิจิคนนี้น่ะน่ารำคาญสุดๆ ถ้าจะให้สาธยายล่ะก็มันน่าหงุดหงิดตั้งแต่ใบหน้าที่ดันคล้ายคลึงกับเขาเกือบจะทุกระเบียบนิ้ว ปากที่ถ้าไม่คาบไปป์กระเบื้องอยู่ก็เอาแต่พูดจาไม่เข้าหู บางทีที่หมอนี่ไม่เข้าเรียนคงไม่ใช่เพราะเรื่องมีเส้นใหญ่ด้วยซ้ำ แต่คงเพราะมีนิสัยที่เข้ากับคนอื่นไม่ได้เลยหนีมาอยู่กินที่หอสมุดมากกว่า

"ก... การบ้าน..."

ไคโตะพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงแหบพร่าพร้อมกับลากขาที่ดูแล้วเหมือนจะค่อยๆ คลานมากับพื้นมากกว่าแล้วยื่นเอกสารในมือให้อีกฝ่าย

"ขอบใจ"

ชินอิจิรับมันมาเปิดดูคร่าวๆ แล้ววางลงข้างตัว ก่อนจะกลับไปคาบไปป์ตามเดิม

_ก็ดี.. อย่างน้อยจะได้ไม่ต้องทนฟังอะไรน่าปวดประสาทตอนนี้_

เพราะอาจารย์สุดแสนจะน่ารักคนนั้นวานให้เอาการบ้านมาให้ทุกวันหรอกนะ ถึงได้ยอมทำน่ะ ไม่งั้นไม่บ้าจี้ทำมาถึงสองสามวันแบบนี้หรอก เรียนก็เหนื่อยแล้ว เรียนเสร็จแล้วเหนื่อยกว่าอีก

"ดูออกง่ายดีนะ"

จู่ๆ ชินอิจิก็ส่งเสียงขึ้น ใบหน้าของเด็กหนุ่มจดจ่ออยู่กับหนังสือตรงหน้าหาใช่คู่สนทนา ท่าทางแบบนี้นี่แหละที่ทำให้ไคโตะรู้สึกไม่ชอบใจน่ะ

"อะไร? "

"ชอบอาจารย์นากาโมริล่ะสิ"

"... ** _พรู่ดดดดด!_ **พ... พูดบ้าอะไรของนาย! "

"ก็คิดง่ายๆ น่ะ อาจารย์ที่ยังตื๊อฉันไม่เลิกก็มีแค่ไม่กี่คนในโรงเรียนนี้... บวกกับเขาต้องเป็นอาจารย์ที่นายรู้จักด้วยแล้วก็ได้คำตอบ"

"คิดว่าฉันจะประทับใจในทักษะการสืบสวนของนายหรือไง"

จริงๆ ก็ประทับใจแหละ นั่งอยู่เฉยๆ แท้ๆ แต่ดันสันนิษฐานถูกอีก...

"คงงั้นมั้ง" เจ้าตัวยักไหล่อย่างไม่ใส่ใจนัก "ถ้าเป็นนานๆ ทีล่ะก็มีคนที่เข้ามาเล่าเรื่องสนุกๆ ให้ฟังอยู่หรอก แต่ช่วงนี้ไม่ค่อยมี ก็เลยรู้สึกเบื่อๆ"

**_ก็ไปเรียนสิเฟ้ย!_ **

อยากตะโกนออกไปแบบนั้นชะมัด

"แล้ว... ทำไมนายไม่ไปเรียนล่ะ? ไปหาทำกิจกรรมกับเด็กคนอื่นๆ ก็ได้นี่"

ไคโตะเรียบเรียงใหม่เป็นคำถาม

"ฉันว่านายเคยถามคำถามนี้ไปแล้วนะ..."

ชินอิจิส่ายศีรษะด้วยความระอา

"แต่จำได้ว่านายไม่เคยตอบ"

"ไม่มีเหตุผลจำเป็นอะไรต้องตอบ"

"นี่ ฉันเป็นคนหอบการบ้านมาให้นายทุกวันนะ!" _จริงๆ ก็พึ่งจะวันที่สาม_

"ฉันไม่ได้เป็นคนขอสักหน่อย! ตกลงไหม!?"

เสียงเหมือนเส้นอะไรในหัวมันขาดผึ่ง ไคโตะเลือดขึ้นหน้าก่อนจะตะเบ็งเสียง

**"เออ! ฉันเองก็ไม่ได้อยากทำเหมือนกัน!!"**

จบบทสนทนาด้วยประโยคนี้... แล้วไคโตะก็วิ่งลงมาจากชั้นบนสุด โดยที่ลืมความอ่อนล้าในร่างกายไปซะสนิท พอกลับไปถึงหอพักก็สลบเหมือดไปทั้งแบบนั้น

พอวันต่อมา วัฎจักรแบบนี้ก็วนเวียนกลับมาอีก

"ต้องรบกวนเธอเสมอเลย ขอบคุณนะจ้ะ ไคโตะ"

อาจารย์นากาโมริ อาโอโกะ หนึ่งในอาจารย์ของโรงเรียนเซนต์มาร์เกอริตส่งซองเอกสารสีน้ำตาลที่มีการบ้านเรียงอัดแน่นอยู่ในนั้นให้

หลังเลิกเรียนกลายเป็นแบบนี้ไปแล้ว เมื่อกระดิ่งที่เป็นสัญญาณของการจบคาบสุดท้ายของวันดังขึ้นและทุกคนพากันทยอยออกไปจากห้องจนหมด มีเพียงคุโรบะ ไคโตะที่ยังนั่งรออยู่ที่โต๊ะของตนเอง รอคอยจนกว่าอาจารย์นากาโมริจะปลีกตัวออกมาจากห้องพักครูแล้วฝากฝังให้เขาส่งต่อการบ้านพวกนี้ไปให้นักเรียนผู้ไม่เคยเข้าเรียน น่าแปลกที่ดันไม่เคยมีการบ้านที่ทำเสร็จแล้วส่งต่อจากคุโด้ ชินอิจิมาให้อาจารย์นากาโมริบ้างเลย แล้วให้คะแนนกันยังไงนะ..

"เอ่อ.. อาจารย์นากาโมริ ผมรู้ว่าผมเคยถามไปแล้วแต่ก็ยังอดสงสัยไม่ได้อยู่ดีน่ะ.. คุโด้ ชินอิจินี่เป็นใครเหรอครับ?"

อาจารย์นากาโมริเคยตอบว่า เธอเองก็ไม่ค่อยรู้เรื่องราวของนักเรียนที่ว่าเหมือนกัน แต่ด้วยความเป็นอาจารย์ พอเห็นลูกศิษย์เป็นพวกเอาแต่เก็บตัวแบบนี้แล้วมันก็อดเป็นห่วงไม่ได้ ถึงแม้ว่าเธอจะโดนอาจารย์คนอื่นตักเตือนเข้ามาอยู่บ่อยๆ ว่าไม่ต้องเข้าไปยุ่งก็เถอะ สารทุกข์สุขดิบของนักเรียนในตอนนี้เป็นยังไงน่ะ คนเป็นอาจารย์ก็ควรจะรู้บ้างสิ จริงไหมล่ะ?

"แหมๆ แต่ก็ดีแล้วล่ะที่ไคโตะเป็นคนพึ่งพาได้น่ะ ครูเบาใจไปได้ส่วนหนึ่งเลยนะที่คุโด้คุงมีเพื่อนสักที"

เธอเองก็เคยขึ้นไปยังสวนพฤกษศาสตร์แห่งนั้นและพบปะกับคุโด้ ชินอิจิมาก่อน แต่คงเพราะอายุห่างกันเกินไปก็เลยหมดเรื่องชวนอีกฝ่ายเปิดปากคุยขึ้นมาซะดื้อๆ แถมเด็กคนนั้นน่ะรับมือง่ายซะที่ไหน

"อาจารย์ตอบไม่ตรงคำถามนี่นา"

"แหม ก็... เคยตอบไปแล้วนี่ว่าครูเองก็ไม่ค่อยรู้น่ะ อีกอย่าง เธอน่าจะมีโอกาสได้คุยกับเขามากกว่าครูอีกไม่ใช่เหรอ?"

"หมอนั่นไม่ยอมเล่าน่ะสิ"

"สมกับเป็นคุโด้คุงดีนะ"

ว่าแล้วอาจารย์นากาโมริก็หัวเราะ

นี่ไงล่ะเหตุผลที่เขายอมทรมานแข้งขาตัวเองเดินขึ้นไปบนหอสมุดได้ทุกวี่ทุกวันน่ะ

บอกลากันตรงทางเดินเรียบร้อย ไคโตะก็มุ่งหน้าตรงไปยังหอสมุด ขาสั่นขึ้นบันไดไปจนถึงสวนพฤกษศาสตร์ แล้วก็พบกับ... หือ?

_อ้าว? ไม่อยู่แฮะ..._

ไคโตะกวาดสายตาไปมา ทุกทีหมอนั่นจะนั่งอยู่กลางห้องโถงก็เลยไม่ต้องเสียเวลาไปตามหาที่ไหน แต่ดูเหมือนว่าวันนี้จะย้ายที่อยู่ เพราะไม่มีแม้กระทั่งหนังสือที่กระจัดกระจายอยู่ตามพื้นด้วยซ้ำ ไปไหนกันนะ

"ที่นี่ก็ดันกว้างซะด้วยสิ.. แถมตอนเดินขึ้นบันไดมาเราก็ไม่ได้มอง..."

เพราะคิดว่ายังไงซะ ชินอิจิจะต้องอยู่ที่นี่แน่ๆ

อย่างหมอนั่นไปที่ไหนเป็นกับเขาด้วยงั้นเหรอ?

ไม่ใช่แค่เขาหรอกนะ เท่าที่ฟังมาจากนักเรียนคนอื่นๆ เอง คนที่เคยเห็นคุโด้ ชินอิจิปรากฏตัวอยู่ในบริเวณอื่นนอกจากหอสมุดโรงเรียนน่ะมีจำนวนน้อยมาก เป็นประสบการณ์หายากสุดๆ จนมีข่าวลือเลยล่ะว่าถ้าใครได้พบเข้าจะโชคดี .. ส่วนไคโตะน่ะเหรอ .. พบแล้วจะโชคร้ายมากกว่าล่ะมั้ง

ว่าแต่ว่าคนที่นี่ก็ชอบเรื่องลึกลับซะจริงๆ

"ถ้าวางเอาไว้บนพื้น... แล้วหาอะไรมาทับ ก็น่าจะใช้การได้ล่ะมั้ง ยังไงเดี๋ยวหมอนั่นก็กลับมาที่นี่อยู่ดีนั่นแหละ"

ปากพูดแบบนั้น แต่ตัวไม่กล้าขยับไปไหนเลย ไคโตะเดินลงบันไดไปหยิบหนังสือขึ้นมาอ่านแก้เบื่อ รอแล้วรอเล่าผู้ที่ได้ฉายาว่าผีหอสมุดก็ไม่โผล่มาสักทีจนตะวันใกล้ลับขอบฟ้า จึงได้ตัดสินใจหอบการบ้านของอีกคนติดมือกลับไปที่หอพักด้วย

_ไปไหนของเขากันนะ..._

วันต่อมา ถึงได้พบชินอิจินั่งอยู่กลางโถง รายล้อมไปด้วยหนังสือ... เหมือนเครื่องฉายภาพที่วนซ้ำไปมาแต่ภาพเดิมๆ นักสืบนั่งขัดสมาธิ ดูจะตั้งใจอ่านหนังสือตรงหน้าน่าดูจนกระทั่งเสียงย่างเท้าลงบนชั้นบนสุดของคุโรบะ ไคโตะทำลายความเงียบงันนั้นเข้า ชินอิจิเงยหน้าขึ้นจากหนังสือ

"ช้าจังนะ"

_ก็เหมือนทุกทีนี่นา_

ไคโตะกะพริบตาปริบๆ แล้วที่หายไปเมื่อวานมันคืออะไรกันล่ะเนี่ย?...

เขาตัดสินใจถามคำถามออกไปอีกครั้ง โดยหวังว่าครั้งนี้จะไม่จบด้วยการตะคอกใส่กัน

"เมื่อวานไปไหนมาน่ะ?"

"ฉันไม่มีเหตุผลจำเป็นอะไรต้องตอบ"

_เย็นไว้ไคโตะ...เย็นไว้..._

ไคโตะสูดลมหายใจเข้าลึก หลังสงบความร้อนรุ่มในใจลงได้บ้างแล้วจึงเอ่ยต่อด้วยรอยยิ้ม

"อ๋อเหรอ? แต่ถ้านายตอบฉันดีๆ ล่ะก็.. ฉันอาจจะทำให้นายหายเบื่อได้นะ"

ได้ผลเกินกว่าที่คาดเอาไว้ ชินอิจิยกคิ้วขึ้นสูงและยอมปิดหนังสือตรงหน้า มือแกว่งไปป์ในมือไปมาอย่างประหลาดใจ

"โห... จะมาไม้นี้งั้นเรอะ"

"ก็ใช่น่ะสิ"

"ลองว่าเงื่อนไขมาก่อนดีกว่าว่าจะน่าสนใจเหมือนอย่างที่พูดหรือเปล่า.. พ่อนักเรียนแลกเปลี่ยน"

**_เหยื่อติดกับแล้ว!_ **

"อะแฮ่มๆ ... ก็นะ ฉันจะแสดงกลให้นายดู และถ้านายคลี่คลายกลที่ฉันเล่นไม่ได้ละก็ ต้องตอบคำถามของฉันดีไหม? เป็นยังไงล่ะ แบบนี้พอจะช่วยให้สนุกได้หรือเปล่า?"

ชินอิจิหรี่ตามองอีกคน คิดอยู่ครู่หนึ่งก่อนจะตอบ

"...ก็น่าประทับใจ"

"เอาล่ะ ถ้างั้นมาเริ่มโช----"

**"เดี๋ยว"**

นักมายากลมือสมัครเล่นชะงักไปเมื่อโดนผู้ชมทักขึ้นกลางคัน

"อะไรเล่า คนยังไม่ทันได้เริ่มแสดงเลย"

"ฉันยังไม่ได้บอกเงื่อนไขของฝั่งฉันเลยนะ ถ้าฉันคลี่คลายกลของนายได้ล่ะจะว่ายังไง?"

"เอ๊ะ.. เอ่อ นายก็ไม่ต้องตอบคำถามฉันไง?..."

"แบบนั้นน่าเบื่อออกจะตายไปนะ ...คุ-โร-บะ-คุง อืม นั่นสินะ... ให้มาเป็นทาสจนกว่าจะเรียนจบดีไหมนะ... เอ... แต่ว่าตอนนี้ก็เหมือนจะเป็นอยู่แล้ว มันจะซ้ำซ้อนเกินไปหรือเปล่า อืม..."

"เฮ้ยๆๆๆ เดี๋ยวสิ! ไอ้เงื่อนไขไม่เกรงใจฉันแบบนั้นมัน---"

"นายผิดเองนะที่ไม่ยอมตั้งกฎขึ้นมาก่อนน่ะ? แบบนี้ถ้าฉันสั่งให้นายกระโดดลงกองไฟ นายก็จะทำงั้นเหรอ?”

"ก็ต้องไม่ทำอยู่แล้วสิ!"

"เห็นไหมล่ะ?”

ชินอิจิยกยิ้มที่มุมปาก

"อย่าปล่อยให้คนอื่นถือไพ่เหนือกว่าสิ"

เพียงแค่พริบตาเดียวก็เปลี่ยนโอกาสเป็นของตัวเองได้

**_คุโด้ ชินอิจิ_ **

_หมอนี่... น่ารำคาญจริงๆ นั่นแหละ_

นักมายากลน่ะจะต้องดึงดูดสายตาของผู้ชมต่างหากล่ะ ไม่ใช่กลับกันน่ะ ให้ตายเถอะ เป็นลูกคุณหนูแบบไหนถึงได้ไม่สำนึกว่าตอนนี้ตัวเองอยู่ในฐานะของคนที่ต้องยอมหลงใหลไปกับคารมของคนที่อยู่บนเวทีน่ะ

เป็นคนประเภทที่คนที่อยากทำอาชีพนี้แบบเขา.. ขยาดที่สุดแล้วล่ะมั้ง

"กฎข้อแรก: **ห้ามขออะไรที่ต้องเอาชีวิตฉันและนายไปเสี่ยงเด็ดขาด** "

"หือ? มีของฉันด้วยงั้นเหรอ?"

"ก็นายดูเป็นคนประเภทที่พร้อมจะทำเรื่องบ้าๆ อยู่ตลอดเวลานี่หว่า... ถึงแม้ว่าจะเอาแต่หมกตัวอยู่ที่นี่ก็เถอะ"

อย่างเช่นขอให้กระโดดลงมาจากชั้นบนสุดของหอสมุดนี่น่ะ... คงไม่ไกลเกินความจริงหรอกนะ

"กฎข้อที่สอง: **ระยะเวลาที่คำขอนี้จะมีผลคือแค่วันเดียวเท่านั้น**!"

"...อ่ะ"

"อะไร เกิดนึกเสียดายขึ้นมาหรือไง? แต่โทษทีนะ นายไม่มีวันได้ใช้ฉันไปตลอดชีวิตหรอก"

"น่าเบื่อกว่าที่คิดอีกนะ..."

แค่นี้ก็คงพอแล้วล่ะมั้ง ยังไงซะข้อจำกัดเรื่องวันเดียวนั่นก็คงจะตัดตัวเลือกพิลึกๆ ของคุโด้ ชินอิจิที่เขาคาดการณ์ไม่ถูกไปได้เยอะพอสมควร

_เอาล่ะ_

คุโรบะ ไคโตะสูดลมหายใจเข้าลึก

“งั้นมาเริ่มกันเลย”

***

ทุกอย่างถูกย้อมไปด้วยสีดำของท้องฟ้ายามราตรี มีเพียงจุดแสงสว่างเล็กๆ จากตะเกียงของชินอิจิเท่านั้นที่ช่วยให้พวกเขาพอมองเห็นสิ่งที่อยู่รอบๆ ได้ ไคโตะก้มตัวลงเก็บหนังสือที่กระจัดกระจายอยู่ทั่วพื้นตั้งเป็นกองแล้วทิ้งมันไว้ที่มุมหนึ่งของสวน ยังไงซะมืดขนาดนี้ก็เดินลงไปเก็บไม่ถูกชั้นอยู่ดี ส่วนเจ้าตัวที่เป็นคนทำพื้นซะเละกำลังยืนหาวอย่างเหนื่อยหน่ายอยู่

คุโด้ ชินอิจิคลี่คลายมันได้หมดเลย มายากลของเขาน่ะ

ตั้งแต่กลหลอกเด็กไปจนถึงกลที่เขาอุตส่าห์ใช้เวลาคิดขึ้นมาตั้งหลายปี… ก็น่าหงุดหงิดอยู่หรอกที่ดันแพ้อย่างไม่มีโอกาสได้เฉียดเข้าใกล้ชัยชนะเลย แต่มันก็ทำให้รู้ว่าตัวเองยังอ่อนหัดแค่ไหน… คงต้องฝึกพิเศษเพิ่มอย่างจริงจังซะแล้ว

“เสร็จสักที”

ไคโตะพูดกับตัวเอง จนกระทั่งนึกขึ้นได้ว่าทำไมเขาต้องมาคอยเก็บกวาดของที่คนอื่นทำรกด้วยนะ

“งั้นก็กลับกันดีกว่า”

พูดแล้วนึกขึ้นมาได้อีกเรื่อง… คุโด้ ชินอิจิน่ะอาศัยอยู่ที่ไหนกันนะ เขาล้อเลียนหมอนี่บ่อยๆ ว่าอยู่กินในหอสมุดก็จริง แต่ในความเป็นจริงแล้วก็คงจะอยู่หอพักเหมือนคนอื่นๆ สินะ? เอ แต่ถ้าอย่างนั้นทำไมถึงไม่เคยเห็น…

ระหว่างที่กำลังยืนคิดอยู่ ชินอิจิก็หยิบตะเกียงขึ้นมาไว้ในมือ ก่อนจะเดินไปอีกทางทำให้แสงสว่างตรงหน้าดับวูบไป

“นายจะไปไหนน่ะ? ทางลงมันคือทางนี้ไม่ใช่หรือไง?”

ไคโตะชี้ไปที่บันได

ส่วนชินอิจิยกยิ้มขึ้นที่มุมปาก… อีกครั้ง

“ฉันจะเล่นกลให้นายดูบ้างยังไงล่ะ”

แล้วก็เดินหายไปซะอย่างนั้น

“เอ่อ… ถึงจะพูดแบบนั้นก็เถอะ………”

**_แต่ตะเกียงมันมีแค่ดวงเดียว นายเอาไปแล้วฉันจะเดินลงบันไดได้ยังไงกันเล่า!!!_ **

_บ่นไปก็เท่านั้น…_

ในตอนนี้ไคโตะน่ะไม่เคยรู้สึกรักพื้นดินที่มั่นคงขนาดนี้มาก่อนเลย

คือเขาเองก็มีไอเดียอย่างการเล่นมายากลที่ทำให้ตัวเองดูเหมือนเดินบนอากาศได้อยู่หรอกนะ แต่พอได้ลองเดินลงบันไดไม่รู้กี่ร้อยขั้นด้วยสภาพที่เหมือนมีคนเอามือมาปิดตาอยู่ตลอดเวลาแล้ว ไอเดียนี้คงต้องถูกเลื่อนออกไปก่อน คุโรบะ ไคโตะผลักประตูใหญ่ของหอสมุดออก ดีใจที่ได้พบกับแสงจันทร์สักทีจนอดยิ้มอย่างโหยหาไม่ได้ ก่อนสายตาจะไปสะดุดเข้ากับคุโด้ ชินอิจิที่ยืนสูบไปป์รออยู่ข้างนอก…

รอยยิ้มหุบลง

“คุ—— โด้——-!!! ค……… แค่กๆ! ไอ้เจ้าบ้า——-!!!”

“เสียงแหบแล้วยังจะตะโกนอีก”

“ก็มันความผิดใครกันเล่า! ไอ้………!”

คราวนี้เสียงของเขาหายไป

รู้สึกได้เลยว่าขืนเค้นเสียงมากไปกว่านี้ คอพังจริงๆ แน่

“ก็บอกแล้วว่าอย่าตะโกน…”

ชินอิจิถอนหายใจยาว

“ถึงหอแล้วก็ดื่มอะไรอุ่นๆ ซะล่ะ แล้วก็อย่าพยายามใช้เสียงมากก็แล้วกัน”

**_ทำมาเป็นพูดดี ที่เสียงฉันหายน่ะมันก็เป็นเพราะนายนั่นแหละ!_ **

สุดท้ายคืนนั้นพอกลับไปถึงหอพักก็สลบเหมือดไปยันเช้าเหมือนเดิม ชีวิตประจำวันชักจะเป็นการซ้อมอยู่ในขุมนรกเข้าไปทุกที

_ว่าแต่หมอนั่น… ลงมาข้างล่างได้ยังไงกันนะ_

วันต่อมาพอถึงช่วงพักเที่ยงก็ตรงดิ่งไปยังห้องพักครูประกอบกับยังไม่ได้พูดอะไรเลยทั้งวัน ประโยคแรกเลยออกมาด้วยน้ำเสียงอู้อี้ฟังดูแล้วชวนให้คนที่ได้ยินรู้สึกหดหู่ อาจารย์นากาโมริจึงปรามให้หยุดพูดแล้วส่งกระดาษกับปากกาให้แทน

ไคโตะเขียนตัวอักษรลงไปบนนั้น

‘คุโด้เป็นยังไงบ้าง?’

“แหม”

อาจารย์สาวยกมือข้างหนึ่งขึ้นเท้าคางด้วยความประหลาดใจ เห็นไคโตะทำเป็นบ่นแต่ก็ดูเหมือนว่าจะใส่ใจกับเพื่อนนักเรียนปริศนาคนนี้กว่าที่ตนคิดเอาไว้ นับว่าเธอเลือกคนได้ไม่ผิดจริงๆ

“ก็ไม่ได้เป็นอะไรนี่จ้ะ อ๊ะ แต่เมื่อเช้านี้ครูเจอเขาเข้าก่อนที่เขาจะเข้าหอสมุดไปน่ะ เขาฝากของมาให้เธอด้วยนะ”

ลูกอมในห่อกระดาษสีขาวถูกส่งจากกระเป๋าเสื้อไปให้อีกคน

“หายไวๆ นะจ้ะ”

‘ไม่ต้องมาหวังดีเลยนะ (หมายถึงคุโด้ ไม่ใช่อาจารย์นะครับ) ’

ตอนเย็นของวันเดียวกันไคโตะเลยถือโอกาสถามไถ่เรื่องวิธีการให้คะแนนจากอาจารย์นากาโมริด้วยและคำตอบที่ได้ก็คือบางครั้งเธอก็จะเดินไปรับที่บ้านพักของคุโด้ในสองสามวันถัดไปหรือไม่หากอีกฝ่ายจัดการได้เร็วกว่านั้นก็จะเอาการบ้านมาวางไว้ที่โต๊ะของอาจารย์ตั้งแต่เช้า แล้วค่อยไปหมกตัวอยู่ที่หอสมุดต่อ

อ๋อ ใช่ดูเหมือนคุโด้จะอยู่บ้านพักในละแวกโรงเรียน มิน่าล่ะถึงไม่เคยเห็นที่หอพักเลย

_เป็นลูกคุณหนูจริงๆ ด้วยสินะ_

จริงๆ ก็ไม่ค่อยน่าแปลกใจเท่าไร แต่สำหรับคนที่ต้องพยายามอย่างหนักเพื่อรักษาสถานะนักเรียนทุนอย่างไคโตะแล้วมันก็อดอคติไม่ได้

**_โอย… แต่คนเราก็เลือกเกิดไม่ได้สักหน่อยนี่นะ_ **

ครางโอดโอยจนในที่สุดก็ขึ้นมาจนถึงสวนพฤกษศาสตร์ วันที่หกแล้วของการเป็นเบ๊คอยส่งการบ้าน

ชินอิจิยังคงนั่งขัดสมาธิอยู่ที่เดิมท่ามกลางกองหนังสือ… ที่เหมือนจะมีจำนวนมากขึ้นกว่าเดิมวางระเกะระกะอยู่บนพื้น ปกติแล้วมีอย่างมากก็แค่ห้าหกเล่มวางอยู่รอบตัวแท้ๆ ครั้งนี้แทบจะไม่เหลือพื้นที่ให้แขกเดินราวกับจะเตือนกลายๆ ว่าอย่าเข้ามายุ่งซะอย่างนั้น

ไคโตะใช้วิธีปรบมือเรียกความสนใจของอีกฝ่ายแทนการเรียก

“…? ไหงถึงอยู่ที่นี่ล่ะ……?”

ถามอะไรประหลาดๆ ก็ต้องเอาการบ้านมาให้นายอยู่แล้วน่ะสิ

ไคโตะไม่ได้เอ่ยหรือเขียนอะไรออกไปเพียงแค่ชูซองเอกสารขึ้นมา

“อืม งั้นวางทิ้งไว้ตรงนั้นแหละแล้วก็ไปซะ”

ตรงนั้นหมายถึงชานพักบันได

_เสียเวลาเดินขึ้นมาตั้งนานแทนที่จะขอบคุณเราสักหน่อย_

มองในแง่ดีเขาก็ได้เวลาที่ไม่ต้องทนทะเลาะกับอีกฝ่ายคืนมาล่ะมั้งนะ ไคโตะวางซองเอกสารลงบนชานพักตามคำสั่ง พอคิดว่าคงไม่มีเรื่องอะไรที่ต้องเสวนาต่อแล้วจึงหันหลังกลับ จังหวะเดียวกับที่ชินอิจิร้องทักขึ้นมา

“คอ”

_หือ?_

“เป็นไงบ้าง”

ไม่รู้ว่านี่เป็นครั้งแรกหรือเปล่าที่คุโด้ ชินอิจิมองหน้าของเขาแล้วพูดประโยคที่ไม่ใช่การประชดประชันออกมา อย่างน้อยในครั้งนี้ไคโตะก็รู้สึกว่าน้ำเสียงเองก็ค่อนข้างจะแตกต่างกับครั้งก่อนๆ ที่คุยกันนิดหน่อย แต่ก็คุ้นๆ ว่าเคยได้ยินที่ไหนมาก่อน

_อ๋อ… น้ำเสียงเหมือนตอนที่หมอนั่นบอกให้เรากลับไปถึงหอแล้วให้ดื่มน้ำอุ่นๆ แล้วงดใช้เสียงหรือเปล่านะ_

และสุดท้ายก็ไม่ได้ทำสักอย่าง

ไคโตะชี้ไปที่คอตัวเองก่อนจะยกมือทั้งสองข้างขึ้นมาทำเครื่องหมายกากบาท

“…เหรอ”

ชั่วขณะหนึ่งที่ชินอิจิดูจะตัดพ้อออกมาด้วยน้ำเสียงผิดหวัง

**_เป็นอะไรไปอีกหว่า… หรือว่าเราจะทำอะไรผิด…_ **

“งั้นก็ช่วยไม่ได้นะ”

หลังคิดทบทวนมาตลอดทั้งวันคุโด้ ชินอิจิก็ตัดสินใจลุกขึ้นจากพื้น กวักมือเรียกให้คุโรบะ ไคโตะย่างเท้ากลับขึ้นมายังสวนพฤกษศาสตร์ แม้จะลำบากนิดหน่อยตอนที่พยายามเดินหลบหนังสือบนพื้นก็เถอะ พอไปหยุดยืนอยู่ตรงหน้าคนที่สูงพอๆ กันแล้ว ชินอิจิก็พยักหน้าอืมๆ สองสามครั้งก่อนจะเดินนำไปตามทางที่ทอดยาวจนไปถึงหน้าประตูบานหนึ่ง

ไม่สิ มันก็ไม่เชิงประตูหรอกนะ ลูกบิดก็ไม่มี

จะว่าเป็นประตูที่มีบานเลื่อนเป็นลูกกรงเหล็กก็คงได้และสิ่งที่ชินอิจิทำน่ะไม่ใช่การใช้แรงของมนุษย์ลากมันออกแต่เป็นการกดปุ่มที่มีเครื่องหมายปลายของลูกศรชี้ลงด้านล่างที่อยู่ใกล้ๆ ประตูบานนี้ต่างหาก เสียงทำงานกลไกเครื่องจักรดังครืนๆ สักพักหนึ่งลูกกรงเหล็กก็ถูกเคลื่อนเข้าไปเก็บโดยอัตโนมัติ เผยทางเข้าไปในกล่องปริศนาที่ประดับด้วยแสงสว่างจากหลอดไฟบนเพดาน

แค่เห็นภาพของสิ่งนี้… คุโรบะ ไคโตะก็ถึงกับไหล่สั่น

“เป็นอะไรไป? อย่าบอกนะว่ากลัวที่แคบน่ะ?”

ไม่ต้องเสียเวลาอธิบายให้ยืดยาวขนาดนั้นก็เข้าใจได้ในทันทีเลยว่า… มันคือเครื่องจักรอำนวยความสะดวกที่เรียกว่าลิฟต์

**_ที่ นี่ มี ลิฟต์ ด้วย เรอะ!!!!!_ **

ถ้าไม่ติดว่าต้องงดใช้เสียงล่ะก็ป่านนี้เขาโวยวายจนคอแตก (อีกรอบ) ไปแล้วแน่ๆ

_แล้วที่ผ่านมามันคือยังไงกันน่ะ! อาจารย์ก็รู้งั้นเหรอ! รู้ใช่ไหม ไอ้รู้น่ะมันแหงอยู่แล้ว แต่ไอ้หมอนี่ล่ะ! มองดูเราวิ่งขึ้นวิ่งลงบันไดมาตลอดสี่วันเนี่ยนะ!! คงแอบหัวเราะเยาะอยู่ในใจด้วยใช่ไหมล่ะ!!!_

_‘ **โง่จริงๆ เลย’**_ _นึกภาพคุโด้ ชินอิจิกำลังกลั้นหัวเราะจนท้องขัดท้องแข็งแล้วกลิ้งไปมาบนพื้นหลังเรากลับไปออกเลยเนี่ย!_

“อ… อะไรเล่า”

ชินอิจิถามขึ้นมาเมื่อถูกคนที่ยืนอยู่ข้างๆ จ้องกลับมาด้วยสายตาอาฆาตแค้น

“คนประหลาด”

ลิฟต์ที่ว่าแคบก็ยังไม่น่าอึดอัดเท่าบรรยากาศในลิฟต์

ไคโตะพูดไม่ได้ ส่วนชินอิจิไม่พูดอะไรเลยจนกระทั่งลิฟต์ลงถึงชั้นล่างสุด

“ฉันมาส่งแค่นี้แหละ”

นักมายากลมือสมัครเล่นถูกฝ่ามือผลักเข้าที่หลัง เกือบจะหน้าทิ่มพื้นตอนออกมาจากลิฟต์ พอจะหันกลับไปค้อนสายตาใส่เจ้าตัวคนที่ผลัก ลูกกรงเหล็กก็เลื่อนออกมาบดบังสายตาของอีกฝ่ายพอดี

“แล้วอย่าโผล่หน้ามาอีกจนกว่าจะหายล่ะ”

เป็นประโยคคำสั่งหรือขอร้องกันแน่ก็ไม่รู้

ครบหนึ่งสัปดาห์ที่ไม่ได้ไปเยือนสวนพฤกษศาสตร์เลย

ทั้งรายงาน การค้นคว้า กิจกรรมกลุ่ม สารพัดเรื่องในโรงเรียนที่สูบพลังงานจากร่างไปจนหมด แต่ข่าวดีก็คือเสียงของไคโตะกลับมาแล้วตั้งแต่หลายวันก่อน เลยอารมณ์ดีฮัมเพลงไปด้วยแบกการบ้านที่อาจารย์นากาโมริฝากมาเต็มสองมือขึ้นลิฟต์ของหอสมุดขึ้นไปยังชั้นบนสุด

“ไง! คุโด้ วันนี้ฉันเอา—— โอ้ย!”

อุตส่าห์เดินเข้าไปหาด้วยใบหน้าระรื่นแท้ๆ

แต่ดันโดนอะไรบางอย่างฟาดหน้าเข้าเต็มๆ

“ใครอนุญาตให้นายใช้ลิฟต์ไม่ทราบ หา?”

ที่ชินอิจิเขวี้ยงมาคือ หนังสือ… ปกแข็ง

เล่มบางจับถนัดมือ ถึงจะนั่งอยู่กับพื้นก็เหมาะที่จะใช้ในการปาเพื่อระบายอารมณ์สุดๆ

“หา! ก็วันนั้นนายยังพาฉันลงลิฟต์อยู่เลย!”

“วันนั้นแค่ช่วยเป็นกรณีพิเศษหรอก! นี่มันลิฟต์สำหรับอาจารย์แล้วก็ฉันนะ อย่ามาใช้ตามอำเภอใจสิ!”

มันกลับมาแล้วสินะ คืนวันที่เต็มไปด้วยการปะทะกันทางวาจา

“ขี้งก”

ชินอิจิกระตุกคิ้ว

“อย่างนายไม่ต้องมาพูดเลย หายหน้าหายตาไปตั้งหลายวัน นึกว่าโดนส่งกลับประเทศไปแล้วซะอีก”

ว่าแล้วนักสืบผู้เต็มไปด้วยปริศนาก็หยิบไปป์ที่สูบค้างอยู่ในมือขึ้นมาสูบต่อ

“พูดอย่างกับงอนอย่างนั้นแหละ นี่หงุดหงิดที่ฉันไม่ได้มาตั้งสัปดาห์หนึ่งน่ะเหรอ?”

“……ใครจะไปสน”

**_โอ๊ะๆ ปากบอกไม่สน แต่ไม่ยอมมองตาแฮะ_ **

ไคโตะเกิดนึกสนุกขึ้นมาเลยวางสัมภาระลงบนพื้น เดินย่องเข้าไปหาอีกฝ่ายแล้วย่อเข่าลงนั่งข้างๆ

“โอ๋ๆ ไม่โกรธนะ คุโด้คุง”

ปฎิกิริยาตอบรับของนักสืบก็คือ… ยกกำปั้นขึ้นมาพุ่งเข้าใส่หน้าอกโดยที่ตาไม่มองเป้าหมายเลยด้วยซ้ำ

“อย่าพึ่งเล่น ฉันใช้สมาธิอยู่”

**_เล่นไม่เล่นไม่รู้ล่ะ แต่โคตรเจ็บเลย!_ **

“หัดทำตัวให้มันน่ารักกว่านี้ไม่ได้หรือไง! ไอ้เจ้าบ้า!”

“ทำตัวดีกับนายไปแล้วจะได้อะไรขึ้นมา”

“ก็…! เอ่อ…! เพื่อนเพิ่มอีกคนหนึ่งมั้ง!”

เพิ่มจากจำนวนที่มีอยู่เดิม… ซึ่งสำหรับชินอิจิก็คือศูนย์น่ะนะ

“เหอะ… สำคัญตัวมากไปแล้วมั้ง”

_ยังจะมาปากดีอีก ไม่รู้หรือไงว่าทำตัวแบบนี้ถึงได้ไม่มีเพื่อนน่ะ_

มาคิดดูดีๆ ต่อให้ชินอิจิจะมีเพื่อนก็ตาม แต่คนที่จะลงทุนมาหาถึงที่นี่ทุกวันน่ะคงไม่มีหรอก ยิ่งหอสมุดน่ะมีข่าวลือเรื่องผีเต็มไปหมด ปัจจุบันเลยกลายเป็นโกดังเก็บหนังสือมากกว่าสถานที่ให้นักเรียนได้เข้ามาค้นคว้า อย่างเรื่องบันไดขั้นที่13 เองคนที่นี่ก็กลัวกันเป็นตุเป็นตะเลย สมกับเป็นเรื่องที่หาข้อพิสูจน์ไม่ได้ มันมีอำนาจในการจูงใจคนจริงๆ นั่นแหละ

“จะว่าไปเมื่อกี้นายพูดว่า ทำดีกับฉันแล้วจะได้อะไรขึ้นมางั้นเหรอ?”

“ก็ใช่น่ะสิ หูก็ไม่ได้หนวกสักหน่อยนี่”

“ถ้าคิดแบบนั้นแล้วจะส่งลูกอมมาให้แล้วพาลงลิฟต์ทำไมล่ะ?”

ตัดเรื่องที่เคยปล่อยให้ไคโตะคลำทางเดินลงบันไดไปคนเดียวทิ้งไป

“ทำไมน่ะเหรอ… นายอาจจะลืมไปแล้วก็ได้นะ คุโรบะคุง”

ได้กลิ่นของยาเส้นที่ใช้สูบเป็นประจำตอนที่ชินอิจิดึงไปป์ออกจากปาก รอยยิ้มที่ดูราวกับปีศาจปราฎขึ้นบนใบหน้าของเด็กหนุ่มก่อนจะตามมาด้วยการเค้นเสียงหัวเราะ

"ว่านายยังติดหนี้พนันฉันอยู่น่ะ"

หากนึกไม่ออกล่ะก็ให้ย้อนกลับไปในวันที่.. ห้า

คุโรบะ ไคโตะได้พนันเอาไว้ว่า หากคุโด้ ชินอิจิไม่สามารถคลี่คลายมายากลของเขาได้ จะต้องตอบคำถามที่พยายามหลีกเลี่ยงมาตลอด และผู้ที่ชนะขาดลอยอย่างชินอิจินั้น ก็ยังไม่ได้บอกความต้องการของตัวเองภายในใต้เงื่อนที่ห้ามเอาชีวิตเอาเสี่ยงและมีผลแค่วันเดียวเลย

เกือบจะลืมไปแล้วเชียว.. ว่าเผลอไปทำสัญญากับปีศาจเข้า

"ขืนปล่อยให้นายตายไปก่อนก็แย่สิ"

ว่าจบก็หัวเราะขึ้นมาอีกรอบ

**_ตกลงนายเป็นจะสวมบทเป็นผี... หรือว่าซาตานกันแน่..._ **

"คร้าบๆ ---- นั่นสินะ สำหรับนายฉันมันก็เป็นแค่เบ๊นี่ ...แล้วตกลงว่าจะขออะไรล่ะ? "

คงไม่ขออะไรแปลกๆ หรอกนะ

"ฉันคิดไม่ออก"

...

_ห้ะ?_

**"ห้ะ? ..."**

"ฉันคิดไม่ออก"

"อะไรของนาย! แล้วทำเป็นวางมาดตั้งนานเพื่ออะไรเนี่ย!" **_งงกับหมอนี่ชะมัดเลย ให้ตายเถอะ!_**

"...ก็ มาคิดๆ ดูแล้วเงื่อนไขวันเดียวนั่นมันน่ารำคาญจะตาย ต่อให้ฉันไม่ชนะ นายก็ต้องทำตามคำสั่งของฉันอยู่แล้วด้วย"

"ฉันไม่ใช่คนใช้นายนะ!"

"งั้นตอบมาตามตรงสิว่าต้องขออะไรนายถึงจะทุกข์ทรมานมากพอที่จะทำให้ฉันรู้สึกสนุกได้น่ะ"

**_ใครมันจะไปตอบคำถามแบบนั้นกันเล่า!!!_ **

"ช่างเถอะ ถึงนายไม่ตอบ สักวันฉันก็จะสืบจนรู้ให้ได้อยู่ดี"

**_น่ากลัวเป็นบ้าเลย!!!_ **

ถึงกลุ่มนักเรียนผู้คลั่งไคล้เรื่องลึกลับ ข่าวลือที่พวกเธอเชื่อเกี่ยวกับคุโด้ ชินอิจิน่ะมันผิดสิ้นดี การขนานนามให้เด็กคนหนุ่มคนนี้ว่าผีแทนที่จะเป็นปีศาจน่ะถือว่าเป็นข้อผิดพลาดสุดๆ แถมเจอแล้วจะโชคดีบ้าอะไร ตั้งแต่เจอกันครั้งแรกยังไม่เคยมีเรื่องอะไรดีๆ เกิดขึ้นในชีวิตเลยแม้แต่เรื่องเดียว นอกจากจะได้เจ้ากรรมนายเวรในรูปแบบของเพื่อนร่วมชั้นปริศนาน่ะ

คุโด้ ชินอิจิกางหนังสือพิมพ์ที่ยังอ่านค้างอยู่ลงบนพื้น ดูท่าทางว่าจะเบนความสนใจไปที่เรื่องอื่นแล้ว กลับมาสูบไปป์แล้วนั่งนิ่งคิดอะไรคนเดียวเหมือนเดิม ไคโตะน่ะเคยเห็นชินอิจิไม่ยอมขยับไปไหนเป็นชั่วโมงๆ นอกจากพลิกกระดาษไปเรื่อยๆ ด้วย ถึงที่ผ่านมาจะบ่นมาตลอดว่ารำคาญคนๆ นี้มากแค่ไหนก็ตาม ก็ยังอดประทับใจเรื่องที่สามารถรวบรวมสมาธิได้นานขนาดนั้นไม่ได้

นั่งดูไปเฉยๆ ก็น่าเบื่อ ไคโตะจึงหยิบหนังสือพิมพ์อีกฉบับหนึ่งซึ่งวางอยู่ใกล้ๆ กันขึ้นมาดูด้วย อาจจะอ่านไม่ได้ทั้งหมด แต่ก็ถือว่าเป็นการฝึกใช้ภาษาไปในตัวล่ะนะ

"ตรงนั้นอ่านว่า 'จอมโจร' น่ะ"

ชินอิจิพูดขึ้น คงหมายถึงตัวอักษรขนาดใหญ่ตรงพาดหัวข่าวที่ไคโตะไม่คุ้นว่าเคยเห็นมาก่อน

_ไม่ได้มองเราอยู่แท้ๆ แต่ดันทายตัวที่เราอ่านไม่ออกถูกอีกนะ_

"ก็ราวๆ ... หัวขโมยที่เป็นที่โจษจันในเซาวิลล์ล่ะมั้ง"

"หัวขโมย? ... ในเซาวิลล์น่ะนะ? "

"อืม"

เป็นประเทศที่ดูเหมือนประเทศในอุดมคติซะจนไม่น่าเชื่อว่าจะมีพวกแบบนั้นเลยสักนิด

"เป็นที่รู้จักในเซนต์มาร์เกอริตเลยล่ะ ที่นี่มีคนที่คลั่งไคล้เรื่องแบบนี้เยอะนี่นะ"

**_เรื่องของนายก็ดังพอๆ กันนั่นแหละ_ **

"แต่ก็หายตัวไปหลายปีแล้วล่ะนะ... ให้ระบุเวลาชัดๆ ก็คงประมาณ 8 ปีก่อน"

_8 ปีก่อน?_

"แล้วทำไมถึงเอาข่าวที่นานขนาดนั้นขึ้นมาอ่านล่ะ?” _ไม่มีเรื่องอะไรจะอ่านแล้วหรือไงนะ_

"เพราะมันไปเข้าตาใครบางคนเข้าล่ะมั้ง... แต่ก็นะ ช่วยแก้เบื่อได้พอดี ถึงจะบอกไปแล้วว่าเรื่องนานขนาดนี้ อย่าคาดหวังอะไรมากก็เถอะ"

"หมายความว่าไงน่ะ?"

"หมายความว่ามีคนอยากรู้ความจริงเรื่องของจอมโจรที่หายตัวไปคนนี้น่ะสิ"

_พูดถึง 8 ปีก่อน..._

"บ้านฉันเองก็เสียพ่อไปเมื่อ 8 ปีก่อนเหมือนกันนะ..."

หลังจากนั้นก็อยู่กับแม่มาตลอด วันสุดท้ายที่เหยียบบนผืนดินญี่ปุ่นเอง แม่ก็มาส่งที่ท่าเรือด้วย

"...เสียใจด้วย"

"เอ่อ ที่ฉันพูดขึ้นมานี่ไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะทำลายบรรยากาศอะไรหรอกนะ... แล้วเรื่องจอมโจรนั่นเป็นยังไงต่อล่ะ?"

"บอกตามตรงฉันเองก็ไม่ได้สนใจในเรื่องจอมโจรนี่มากนักหรอกนะ แต่ก็... มันมีจุดที่น่าสงสัยอยู่น่ะ ทั้งการปรากฎตัวแล้วก็การหายไปของจอมโจรที่เคยโจษจันไม่แพ้กัน เวลามันประจวบเหมาะเกินไป"

"จะบอกว่าก่อนหน้าที่จอมโจรในข่าวนี่จะปรากฎตัว... ที่เซาวิลล์นี่ก็มีจอมโจรมาก่อนหน้านั้นอยู่แล้วเนี่ยนะ?"

**_ประเทศโจรหรือไงกันเนี่ย..._ **

"ไม่ใช่แค่ในเซาวิลล์หรอกนะ โด่งดังในยุโรปสุดๆ ไปเลยต่างหากล่ะ"

หัวขโมยกับเรื่องลึกลับ เป็นวัตถุดิบที่ชวนให้ผู้คนจากหลากหลายมุมโลกหลงใหลสุดๆ

หรืออาจจะยกเว้น... นักสืบปริศนาคนนี้ล่ะมั้ง

"เฮ้อ... แต่ก็... มันมีข้อมูลน้อยเกินไปนั่นแหละ... ถ้ารู้ความจริงจากแค่ข่าวในหนังสือพิมพ์ ตำรวจก็คงเปิดโปงกันไปนานแล้ว"

"แปลกดีนะที่เห็นนายยอมแพ้เนี่ย"

"ไม่ได้บอกว่าจะยอมแพ้สักหน่อย ...แต่ข้อจำกัดเรื่องการอยู่แต่ข้างในนี้ของฉันน่ะมัน... เป็นเรื่องที่ช่วยไม่ได้น่ะนะ"

_จริงด้วยสินะ_

ยังไงซะ ข้อความที่คนอื่นเขียนขึ้นมากับภาพของความจริงที่อยู่ปรากฎอยู่ต่อหน้า... ยังไงก็ต้องแตกต่างกันแน่นอนอยู่แล้ว

แต่ชินอิจิน่ะสันนิษฐานโดยการวาดภาพเอาในหัวมาตลอด ภายใต้เงื่อนไขอันสุดแสนจะจำกัดข้อนั้น

เป็นคนสุดยอด... คนหนึ่งเลยล่ะมั้งเนี่ย

คนสุดยอดถึงขนาดนี้... ดันมีความลับอะไรบางอย่างที่ทำให้ต้องอยู่แต่ในหอสมุดนี้เนี่ยนะ?

"...นายจะไม่บอกฉันจริงๆ น่ะเหรอว่าทำไมถึงออกไปข้างนอกไม่ได้น่ะ?"

**_ฉันอยากรู้จริงๆ นะ_ **

เหตุผลสำคัญ.. เหตุผลอะไรที่ทำให้นายไม่ยอมเปิดปากพูดมันออกมาสักทีน่ะ

"หรือถ้าพูดแล้ว... มันจะส่งผลแย่ๆ ต่อนายงั้นเหรอ?"

โรงเรียนเซนต์มาร์เกอริตเต็มไปด้วยลูกหลานของเหล่าขุนนางและชนชั้นสูง

แน่นอนว่าเรื่องที่คุยกันในหมู่นักเรียน... ไม่ได้มีแค่เรื่องลึกลับหรือว่าเรื่องผีหรอกนะ

ความลับเองก็เช่นกัน

ความลับที่ถ้าหากไม่ได้อยู่ในแวดวงสังคมที่รายล้อมไปด้วยชนชั้นเดียวกันกับบุคคลเหล่านี้ คงไม่มีทางได้ยิน

"ถ้าบอกว่าใช่ล่ะ? "

ครั้งแรกที่ชินอิจิยอมตอบคำถามพวกนั้น

"ฉันตอบคำถามนายที่ทั้งถูกแล้วก็ผิดไปในคำพูดเมื่อกี้แล้ว... ลองเอาไปคิดดูก็แล้วกันนะ"

**_เราไม่ถนัดเรื่องไขปริศนาเท่าหมอนั่นซะด้วยสิ_ **

ไคโตะคิดพลางก้าวเท้าลงจากบันไดทีล่ะขั้นๆ

_คำตอบที่ทั้งถูกแล้วก็ผิด… ถูกแล้วก็ผิด…_

คำพูดของชินอิจิยังคงติดอยู่ในหัว คาใจซะจนคืนนี้คงข่มตาหลับไม่ลงแน่หากเขายังหาความจริงไม่พบ

_ให้ตายเถอะ_

"เหมือน **ปีศาจ** มากกว่าจริงๆ นั่นแหละ"

บันไดขั้นสุดท้ายแล้ว

เวลาพอดีกับที่ประตูลิฟต์เปิดออก คุโด้ ชินอิจิเป็นคนที่เดินออกมาจากข้างในกล่องนั้น

"ฉันคิดออกแล้วล่ะว่าจะให้นายทำอะไรดี"

"ยอมลงมาจากข้างบนเพื่อมาพูดเรื่องนี้เนี่ยนะ…"

"ให้ฉันไปส่งนายที่หอวันนี้ก็แล้วกัน"

**"………………………………………หา?"**

หูฝาดไปหรือเปล่าเนี่ย

คุโด้ ชินอิจิเนี่ยนะ…?

"เอ้า ทำหน้าเอ๋ออยู่ได้ เดี๋ยวก็ค่ำซะก่อนหรอก"

"เดี๋ยวๆๆๆ มันแปลกๆ นะ ทำไมนายต้องอยากไปส่งฉันด้วย"

ถึงขั้นยอมใช้ชัยชนะของตัวเองแลกมาเลยเนี่ยนะ ไม่สมเหตุสมผลเลยสักนิด

"คนแพ้ไม่มีสิทธิ์ถามคำถามหรอกนะ"

_เฮ้อ…_

เถียงไปก็เท่านั้นจริงๆ

สุดท้ายการปรากฎตัวครั้งแรกในรอบหลาย… อาจจะเดือนของคุโด้ก็ดึงดูดสายตาของเหล่านักเรียนที่ยังหลงเหลืออยู่ได้มากทีเดียว มีคนที่ซุบซิบกันว่าพวกเขาเป็นพี่น้องกันอีกต่างหาก ถามจริงเถอะ ใครมันจะอยากเป็นพี่น้องกับคนแบบนี้กันน่ะ!

"ถึงแล้ว รีบๆ กลับไปสักทีเถอะน่า คนอื่นมองกันหมดแล้ว"

"นึกว่านายชอบเป็นจุดสนใจซะอีก"

"มันก็ใช่อยู่หรอก แต่ต้องไม่ใช่เพราะมีนายอยู่ด้วยสิ!"

ชินอิจิกุมขมับด้วยความเหนื่อยหน่าย

"…ก่อนนอนก็อย่าลืมล็อคห้องด้วยแล้วกัน"

"ไอ้เรื่องนั้นไม่ต้องบอกก็ทำอยู่แล้วล่ะน่า!"

"ฉันพูดจริงๆ นะ..." ว่าแล้วนักสืบก็โน้มใบหน้าเข้าหาอีกฝ่ายแล้วกระซิบที่ข้างหู "... **เพราะฉะนั้นถ้ามีใครมาเรียกก็ไม่ต้องเปิดล่ะ** "

"...หา?"

"งั้นก็ราตรีสวัสดิ์นะ"

ชินอิจิตบบ่าทั้งสองข้างของไคโตะดังปุบๆ แล้วเดินจากไป

**_อะไรของเขากันหว่า..._ **

อาการเดี๋ยวดีเดี๋ยวร้ายนี่มัน อาการของคนปากไม่ตรงกับใจชัดๆ เลยนะ แต่เอาเถอะ

วันนี้ไม่ได้จบลงที่การทะเลาะกัน ก็ดีแค่ไหนแล้ว

***

_'หรือถ้าพูดแล้ว... มันจะส่งผลแย่ๆ ต่อนายงั้นเหรอ?'_

**_ก็ใช่น่ะสิ แต่เรื่องแย่ๆ นั่นมันไม่ได้เกิดขึ้นกับฉันแค่คนเดียวหรอกนะ_ **

มันมีเส้นบางๆ กั้นอยู่ระหว่างคำพูดที่ว่า 'ไม่รู้จะดีกว่า' กับ 'ไม่รู้จะปลอดภัยกว่า' หรือเปล่านะ?

เรื่องนั้นคุโด้ ชินอิจิกำลังหาคำตอบของมันอยู่

ที่ถูกก็คือ ใช่ มันจะเกิดเรื่องแย่ๆ ขึ้นอย่างแน่นอน

ส่วนที่ผิดก็คือ เรื่องแย่ๆ ที่ว่านั่นจะไม่ได้ส่งผลกระทบแค่กับเขาคนเดียวเท่านั้น

ยิ่งคุโรบะ ไคโตะเป็นคนนอก เป็นคนที่มาจากต่างประเทศ มาที่นี่ด้วยความสามารถของตนเองเพื่อทำตามความฝัน

เป็นคนประเภทที่ยังไงก็พูดเรื่องของตนเองออกไปไม่ได้เด็ดขาด

เพราะมันจะไปพังชีวิตของคุโรบะ ไคโตะเข้ายังไงล่ะ

แค่เป็นเพื่อน ยังไม่มีความกล้ามากพอที่จะคิดแบบนั้นเลย

"...แต่ก็โดนคิดว่าเป็นเพื่อนไปแล้ว แค่นี้คงไม่เป็นไรหรอกนะ?"

_ต้องไม่เป็นไรสิ_

_ต้องไม่เป็นไร_

_ไม่สิ_

_ยังไงก็ต้องพยายาม... ให้ ' **ไม่เป็นไร** ' ต่างหากล่ะ_

***


	2. 黒羽の肩越しに永遠を見る　「 Looking at infinity over the black wings’ shoulder」

หอสมุดของโรงเรียนเซนต์มาร์เกอริตน่ะมี **ปีศาจ** สิงสถิตอยู่

ไม่ใช่ปีศาจที่ขโมยวิญญาณหรือคอยหลอกหลอนมนุษย์ แต่เป็นปีศาจที่ชอบพูดจาถากถางคนอื่น และตัวตนที่แท้จริงของปีศาจที่ว่านั่นก็คือนักเรียนหนุ่มปริศนาที่ไม่เคยเข้าคาบเรียนเลยสักครั้ง

วันนี้ก็เช่นเดียวกัน สวนพฤกษศาสตร์ที่อยู่บนชั้นบนสุดของหอสมุดยังคงถูกยึดพื้นที่ด้วยหนังสือที่กระจัดกระจายตามพื้นทางเดิน เห็นแล้วก็รู้สึกสงสารแปลงดอกไม้หายากต่างๆ ที่ถูกดึงความสนใจไปจนหมด คุโด้ ชินอิจินั่งขัดสมาธิอยู่ท่ามกลางความวุ่นวายนั้น กำลังใช้ปากสูบไปป์ตามองหนังสือบนตักเหมือนเคย เหมือนภาพฉายซ้ำที่วนกลับไปกลับมาไม่รู้กี่ร้อยรอบ สงสัยจังว่าเคยอ่านหนังสือทั้งหมดในหอสมุดนี่หรือยัง

“การบ้านน่ะ”

“อืม เอาวางไว้ที่เดิมนั่นแหละ”

ที่เดิมที่ว่าก็คือตรงชานพักบันได

เมื่อร่างกายเริ่มชิน การเดินขึ้นลงบันไดที่เหมือนกับเขาวงกตของที่นี่ก็เริ่มไม่เป็นอุปสรรคต่อคุโรบะ ไคโตะเท่าไรนัก แน่นอนว่าการรีบๆ ชินเอาไว้ยิ่งดีกว่าอยู่แล้ว ตราบใดที่เขาไม่ได้รับอนุญาตให้ใช้ลิฟต์ของที่นี่น่ะนะ

หลังๆ ชินอิจิเองก็บ่นเบื่อน้อยลง… มั้ง เพราะพอเบื่อเมื่อไร ไคโตะก็จะพยายามโชว์มายากลใหม่ๆ ให้ดูอยู่เสมอ แต่สุดท้ายแล้วนักสืบก็คลี่คลายกลพวกนั้นได้ทั้งหมดอยู่ดี เคยบอกไปแล้วอยู่หรอกว่านั่งดูเฉยๆ บ้างไม่ได้หรือไง แล้วก็โดนตอกกลับมาว่าสมองของฉันมันไม่ได้ทำงานแบบนั้นน่ะสิ

เรื่องชวนคุยก็น้อยลงๆ ทุกที

_มันก็ไม่ถึงกับอึดอัดหรอกนะ… แต่แค่อยากให้หมอนี่ออกไปทำอย่างอื่นบ้างมากกว่า_

แค่บริเวณโรงเรียนน่ะคุโด้ ชินอิจิสามารถไปไหนมาไหนได้ตามใจชอบแท้ๆ แต่เจ้าตัวก็เลือกที่จะเก็บตัวเองให้ห่างจากผู้คนด้วยการเอาตัวเองมาอยู่ซะหอคอยสูงแบบนี้

“น่าเบื่อจังเลยนะ… คุโรบะ นายช่วยไปข้องเกี่ยวกับคดีที่แยบยลซะจนต้องใช้ทุกเส้นประสาทในสมองคิดไม่ได้หรือไง”

_อ้าว ฉันพึ่งเล่าไปหยกๆว่านายเริ่มหายจากโรคขี้เบื่อนี่แล้วแท้ๆ_

คำพูดร้ายกาจที่หากเป็นคนอื่นมาได้ยินเข้าละก็คงหน้าซีดเผือกราวกับถูกสาปแช่ง ส่วนไคโตะน่ะเหรอ… ชินชาไปแล้วเรียบร้อย เหมือนกับบันไดของหอสมุดนี้นั่นแหละ ถ้าไม่รีบชินเข้า เดี๋ยวจะได้เส้นเลือดในสมองแตกเอาซะก่อนกลับประเทศเป็นแน่

"ว่าไปฉันก็เกิดสงสัยขึ้นมา… ก่อนหน้าที่ฉันจะมาที่นี่น่ะ นายแก้เบื่อยังไงน่ะ"

"…หาว… ถามคำถามน่าเบื่ออีกแล้ว"

ชินอิจิว่าแต่ก็ยอมดึงไปป์ออกจากปาก

"ก็เคยบอกไปแล้วไงว่านานๆทีก็มีคนขึ้นมาเล่าเรื่องสนุกๆให้ฟังน่ะ"

"หือ? แต่ตั้งแต่ฉันรู้จักกับนาย ยังไม่เห็นเคยเห็นใครขึ้นมาที่นี่เลยนะ"

ลิฟต์ก็มีอยู่แค่ตัวเดียว แถมน่าจะไม่มีใครบ้าเดินขึ้นบันไดมาเป็นสิบชั้นเหมือนเขาอีกแล้วด้วย

"ถึงได้บอกไงว่านายช่วยไปข้องเกี่ยวกับคดีอะไรสักอย่างไม่ได้หรือไงน่ะ"

**_เมื่อไรหมอนี่จะเลิกตอบคำถามด้วยคำถามอีกทีสักทีกันนะ!_ **

“จะว่าไป…พรุ่งนี้ดูเหมือนจะมีนักเรียนแลกเปลี่ยนเข้ามาใหม่นะ”

ชินอิจิเปิดประเด็นใหม่ขึ้นมา

“ได้ยินมาจากอาจารย์นากาโมริงั้นเหรอ?”

“อืม เจอกันเมื่อเช้าน่ะ แปลกดีนะที่มีนักเรียนย้ายเข้ามาตอนนี้”

“ก็แปลกจริงๆ นั่นแหละ”

ชินอิจิเคยเกริ่นเอาไว้ว่าประเทศในตอนนี้ไม่ได้สงบเหมือนกับตาเห็นหรอกนะ

ไม่รู้ว่าเพราะเริ่มไว้ใจไคโตะมากขึ้นหรือเปล่า… หรือแค่หมดเรื่องจะคุย ช่วงนี้ก็เลยเหมือนว่าจะหลุดปากพูดเรื่องตัวเองขึ้นมาทีละนิดๆ ถึงจะยังเอามาประติประต่อเป็นเรื่องราวไม่ได้เลยก็เถอะ

“ถ้าเป็นสาวสวยก็ดีนะ~ เป็นนักเรียนแลกเปลี่ยนเหมือนกัน พึ่งพากันได้อีก~”

“นายจะไปถ่วงแข้งขาเขาน่ะสิไม่ว่า”

“โอ๊ะๆ ที่พูดนี่เพราะกลัวว่าฉันจะหาเพื่อนใหม่ได้แล้วทิ้งนายไปหรือไง”

ควันที่มาพร้อมกับกลิ่นของยาเส้นอัดเข้าหน้าไคโตะเต็มๆ

“แค่กๆ! **ช่วยเลิกนิสัยแบบนี้สักทีเถอะ!!”**

เห็นแบบนี้แต่คุโด้ ชินอิจิน่ะตอบรับคำพูดหยอกล้อด้วยการเอาคืนเสมอ และวิธีที่เริ่มใช้บ่อยขึ้นเพราะมันสะดวกที่สุดก็คือพ่นควันจากไปป์ที่สูบอยู่ใส่เขานี่แหละ

ถึงได้บอกไงล่ะว่าหอสมุดมี **ปีศาจ** สิงสถิตอยู่น่ะ

“ฉันนึกออกอีกเรื่อง หลังจากที่นายไปที่หอพักตอนนั้นน่ะ มีกลุ่มเด็กๆ ที่ลือว่านายเป็นวิญญาณไม่ยอมไปผุดไปเกิดด้วย……”

ย้อนกลับไปในวันนั้น วันที่คุโด้ ชินอิจิปรากฎตัวให้คนเห็นในรอบไม่รู้กี่เดือน ถึงจะเป็นยามเย็นแล้วก็ยังมีนักเรียนที่ตกค้างอยู่ในโรงเรียนหลายสิบคน และนักเรียนพวกนั้นเมื่อได้พบกับบุคคลที่ตกเป็นประเด็นในข่าวลือเรื่องลึกลับมาตลอด ก็ต่างเผยแพร่ข่าวลือรูปแบบใหม่ขึ้นมาเรื่อยๆ หนักสุดที่ไคโตะเคยได้ยินก็คือ ชินอิจิดันกลายเป็น **ผี** แบบว่า _**ผี**_ จริงๆ ไปแล้วนี่แหละ

“เพราะนายไม่ยอมโผล่หน้าไปให้ทุกคนเห็นบ่อยๆ นั่นแหละ ฉันไปถามมาจากอาจารย์นากาโมริแล้วนะ ถ้านายจะเข้าห้องเรียนก็เข้าได้ใช่ไหมล่ะ”

“เป็นเดือดเป็นร้อนเหลือเกินนะ……”

“แหงอยู่แล้ว อย่าลืมสิว่าไอ้การที่นายดันมีใบหน้าคล้ายฉันน่ะมันน่ารำคาญขนาดไหน! วันดีคืนดีก็มีคนเรียกฉันว่าผีขึ้นมาเพราะจำผิดระหว่างฉันกับนายด้วยนะ!”

ใช่ ไคโตะน่ะคงไม่พูดเรื่องนี้ขึ้นมาหรอก… ถ้าตอนนี้มันไม่กระทบต่อชีวิตความเป็นอยู่ของเขาสุดๆ

จากที่หาเพื่อนก็ลำบากอยู่แล้วเพราะต้องคอยมาส่งการบ้านให้ชินอิจิทุกเย็นๆ จนไม่มีเวลาไปทำกิจกรรมร่วมกันเด็กคนอื่นๆ ตอนนี้ยังมีปัญหาเรื่องข่าวลือเพิ่มมาอีก ความซวยนับไม่ถ้วนมันเกิดขึ้นหลังจากเขารู้จักกับคุโด้ ชินอิจิมาตลอด ขนาดนี่ยังพึ่งแค่ไม่กี่เดือนนะ

“ผีเหรอ…” ชินอิจิหัวเราะในลำคอ “คนในโรงเรียนนี้ก็ช่างจินตนาการดีนะ”

สำหรับคนที่มองหาแต่ความจริงแบบชินอิจิ เรื่องลึกลับก็คงเป็นเหมือนเรื่องตลกนั่นแหละ

“แล้วก็ถ้านายบอกว่าไอ้การมีใบหน้าที่ดันคล้ายกับฉันแล้วมันน่ารำคาญน่ะ……”

“………?”

“นายก็เป็นฝ่ายไปเกิดใหม่ซะเองดีไหม?”

พูดพร้อมกับรอยยิ้ม

**_ไอ้เจ้าบ้าคุโด้!!!!_ **

**_น่าหงุดหงิด น่าหงุดหงิดสุดๆ!!!_ **

มัวแต่โกรธจนข่มตานอนไม่ได้ เลยไปสลบเหมือดเอาเข้าที่คาบโฮมรูมแทน ต้องได้ฟังเสียงของอาจารย์นากาโมริแบบเข้าหูซ้ายทะลุหูขวาแน่ๆ ทั้งๆ ที่มีน้ำเสียงไพเราะเหมือนกับนางฟ้าประทานแท้ๆ แต่กลับไม่ได้มีสติอยู่ฟังอย่างเต็มที่นี่มันแย่ที่สุด…

แต่สิ่งที่ทำให้เสียงเซ็งแซ่ในห้องหยุดลง ไม่ใช่เพราะการปรากฎตัวของอาจารย์ประจำชั้น

**“ผีหอสมุดนี่!”**

ใครบางคนในห้องตะโกนขึ้น เรียกเสียงเซ็งแซ่ในห้องเรียนกลับคืนมาแถมดังขึ้นยิ่งกว่าเดิม

_ผีหอสมุด?_

ฟังดูคุ้นๆ อยู่นะ…

เหมือนกับ……

**“คุ……… คุโด้?!!!!”**

ไคโตะพรวดพราดลุกขึ้นจากเก้าอี้

ตอนนี้สมองตื่นเต็มที่เลย เพราะภาพที่เห็นตรงหน้าน่ะคือคุโด้ ชินอิจิจริงๆ

_แต่ว่าในห้องเรียนเนี่ยนะ?!?!?!!!_

_ฝนจะตกพายุจะเข้าหรือเปล่าน่ะ!_

“………………………”

ถึงจะบอกว่าอยู่ในห้องเรียน แต่ก็ทำแค่ยืนอยู่เฉยๆ ตรงหน้ากระดานดำมากว่าห้านาทีแล้ว ชินอิจิสูดลมหายใจเข้าลึกพยายามรอให้เสียงวุ่นวายในห้องเบาลงก่อนจะพูดขึ้น

“ฉัน คุโด้ ชินอิจิ… มาบอกว่ายังมีชีวิตอยู่… แค่นั้นแหละ”

จากนั้นก็หันขวับไปที่ประตู แล้วเดินออกไปเฉยเลย

**_อะไรของเขากันน่ะ…!_ **

ไม่ใช่แค่ไคโตะที่คิดแบบนั้นหรอกนะ แต่ทั้งห้องเลยต่างหาก

“ตายจริง! คุโด้คุง!”

อาจารย์นากาโมริยกมือข้างหนึ่งขึ้นป้องปาก เมื่อเผชิญหน้าเข้ากับนักเรียนปริศนาที่กำลังจะก้าวเท้าออกจากห้องพอดี

“เธอยอมมาเรียนแล้วอย่างนั้นเหรอ?! ครูดีใจจังเลย! มานะ มาทักทายเพื่อนกันเถอะ!”

“เอ่อ… อาจารย์นากาโมริ… ผมไม่ได้จะมา—-”

“ไม่ต้องเขินหรอกจ้ะ! เอาล่ะ ทุกคน วันนี้ครูจะมาแนะนำเพื่อน (เก่า) ให้รู้จักนะ!”

ไม่ว่าเปล่าอาจารย์นากาโมริยังยึดข้อมืออีกคนแล้วลากเข้าห้องเรียนมาด้วย เป็นอาจารย์ที่สุดยอดจริงๆ

“ขอแนะนำให้รู้จักนะจ้ะ นี่คุโด้ ชินอิจิคุงที่อยู่ห้องพวกเรามาตั้งแต่ต้นจ้ะ!”

อาจารย์นากาโมริพูดพร้อมกับใบหน้ายิ้มแย้ม

รอยยิ้มเจิดจรัสซะจน… ทุกคนไม่กล้าถามอะไรต่อ

“คุโด้คุงน่ะสนิทกับไคโตะ เพราะอย่างนั้นครูอยากจะขอความร่วมมือของทุกคนในการเปลี่ยนตำแหน่งที่นั่งหน่อยน่ะจ้ะ อ๊ะ แต่ว่าถ้าเพื่อนมีปัญหาอะไรล่ะก็ ยังไงทุกคนก็ต้องช่วยกันนะ!”

สุดท้ายก็เลยได้เปลี่ยนตำแหน่งที่นั่งกันจริงๆ

ไคโตะยกมือขอโทษขอโพยเพื่อนข้างโต๊ะอย่างรู้สึกเกรงใจ ส่วนชินอิจิก็เข้ามานั่งแทนที่เพื่อนคนที่ว่าอย่างไม่แยแส

“เขยิบโต๊ะเข้ามาใกล้ๆ สิ”

ไคโตะว่า ชินอิจิยกคิ้วขึ้นเป็นเชิงตั้งคำถาม

“ก็นายคงไม่ได้พกอุปกรณ์การเรียนมาใช่ไหมล่ะ หนังสือเรียนน่ะจะดูไหม”

ในเมื่อเป็นอย่างที่ไคโตะพูดมาจริงๆ จึงไม่มีทางเลี่ยงอื่นนอกจากเลื่อนโต๊ะเรียนและเก้าอี้ไปติดกับอีกคน ทั้งๆ ที่ก็เคยนั่งอยู่ใกล้ๆ กับชินอิจิมาก่อนหน้านี้แล้วแท้ๆ นะ แต่เพราะสถานที่มันเปลี่ยนไปล่ะมั้งถึงได้รู้สึกไม่คุ้นเคยเอาซะเลย

อีกอย่างนี่ก็อาจจะเป็นครั้งแรกของชินอิจิ… ที่ต้องเอาตัวเองมาอยู่ในสายตาคนมากมายขนาดนี้ด้วย คงจะประหม่าด้วยกันทั้งคู่นั่นแหละ

“เอาเถอะ เห็นแก่ว่าเป็นครั้งแรก (มั้ง) ของนาย ฉันจะยอมใจอ่อนให้สักวันก็แล้วกัน… **โอ๊ย**!”

“อ้าว? เป็นอะไรไปจ้ะ ไคโตะ?”

โดนคุโด้ ชินอิจิคุงกระทุ้งศอกเข้าที่สะโพกน่ะครับ อาจารย์…

“หยุดพูดจาเลอะเทอะสักที”

“หา! ก็มันอาจจะเป็นครั้งแรกของนายจริงๆ ไม่ใช่หรือไงกันน่ะ!”

“ไอ้เจ้าบ้า! หยุดพูดคำว่าครั้งแรกสักทีเถอะ!!”

“พูดแล้วจะทำไมเล่า! หรือเสียงฉันมันแสลงหูนายนักหรือไง! ครั้งแรกน่ะ ครั้งแรก—-!!!”

**“เอ่อ… คุโด้คุง ไคโตะ … เรายังอยู่ในคาบโฮมรูมนะจ้ะ”**

จู่ๆ ก็ตกเป็นเป้าสายตาจากคนทั้งห้อง… รวมถึงพวกที่เดินผ่านตรงทางเดินแล้วได้ยินเสียงตะโกนก็เลยแอบมองลอดผ่านหน้าต่างเข้ามาด้วย

“………ขอโทษครับ………… /ขอโทษ”

อายจนแทบอยากจะมุดพื้นกลับญี่ปุ่นมันซะตอนนี้

“ทั้งหมดมันเป็นเพราะนายนั่นแหละ คุโด้! … หือ?”

ไคโตะหันหน้ากลับไปกระซิบใส่เพื่อนข้างโต๊ะ แต่ไม่รู้เพราะอุณหภูมิในวันนี้มันมากกว่าทุกวันหรือเปล่า ชินอิจิที่ทะเลาะกันมาจนถึงเมื่อกี้ถึงได้หน้าแดงเหมือนเป็นไข้แดดแบบนั้น

“นาย… ไม่สบายหรือเปล่าเนี่ย”

_ฉันคิดว่าอากาศร้อนที่เซาวิลล์นี่มันเย็นสบายกว่าญี่ปุ่นซะอีกนะ_

ไคโตะคิดแบบนั้น ส่วนชินอิจิไม่ได้ตอบคำถามเขา

“ถ้าอย่างนั้นครูจะแนะนำเพื่อนใหม่ที่จะมาร่วมเรียนกับเราตั้งแต่วันนี้ให้รู้จักกันนะจ้ะ เอาล่ะ เข้ามาเลยจ้ะ”

นักเรียนใหม่นั่น เรียกเสียงฮือฮาของห้องได้อีกครั้ง

_อ้าว เป็นผู้ชายแฮะ…_

ผมสีอ่อน หน้าเหมือนคนญี่ปุ่น แต่มีดวงตาสีแดง

ในเวลาแบบนี้อ่านะ ชินอิจิต้องเหน็บแนมเขาแล้วว่า ** _‘เสียใจด้วยนะที่ไม่ใช่สาวสวยน่ะ’_**

ควรเป็นแบบนั้น

ทว่า

“…? คุโด้?”

_เหม่อเหรอ ไม่สิ…_

_เหมือนจะช็อคอยู่มากกว่า_

_หน้านิ่งอยู่ก็จริง แต่แววตาน่ะเหมือนกระต่ายป่าเวลาโดนเสือจ้องอยู่เลย_

**_เป็นอะไรไปอีกนะ…?_ **

“ฮาคุบะ ซางุรุคุง แลกเปลี่ยนมาจากอังกฤษจ้ะ ทุกคนสนิทกันเข้าไว้นะจ้ะ ส่วนตำแหน่งที่นั่งก็… เอ…”

อาจารย์นากาโมริกำลังจะพูดขึ้นมาว่าที่นั่งแถวหน้าสุด

แต่สิ่งที่ทำให้อาจารย์สาวต้องหยุดชะงักไปก่อน ก็คือมือที่ยกขึ้นมาปรามอย่างกระทันหันของนักเรียนใหม่

“ตรงนั้นได้หรือเปล่าครับ?”

ตรงนั้นที่ว่าก็คือ แถวหลังสุด

และถ้าจะให้อธิบายอย่างเฉพาะเจาะจงกว่านี้ก็คือโต๊ะของคุโด้ ชินอิจิ… ซึ่งอยู่ติดกับโต๊ะของคุโรบะ ไคโตะที่นั่งอยู่ข้างริมหน้าต่าง

“เอ่อ ตรงนั้นเป็นที่นั่งของคุโด้คุงเขา…”

“แต่ว่าที่นั่งข้างๆ เขาคนนั้นน่ะคือนักเรียนแลกเปลี่ยนไม่ใช่หรือครับ?”

“เอ๊ะ ก็ใช่อยู่หรอก…”

“ผมอยากจะคุยเรื่องเกี่ยวกับเอกสารที่ต้องจัดการน่ะครับ คิดว่าถ้าได้คุยกับนักเรียนแลกเปลี่ยนด้วยกันน่าจะช่วยกันได้มากกว่า แต่ถ้ามันไม่สะดวกก็ไม่เป็นไรหรอกครับ”

“ง… งั้นหรือจ้ะ”

“หือ?”

ไคโตะโดนศอกของคนข้างๆ กระทุ้งเข้าใส่อีกรอบ แม้จะไม่ได้แรงมากเสียจนทำให้รู้สึกเจ็บหรืออะไรก็ตาม แต่ก็พอเรียกความสนใจได้

“อืม… ถ้าอย่างนั้น ขอโทษนะจ้ะ แถวด้านหลังช่วยเปลี่ยนตำแหน่งที่นั่งกันอีกรอบได้หรือเปล่า? ไคโตะเลื่อนเข้ามาหนึ่งโต๊ะ ส่วนฮาคุบะคุงไปนั่งแทนที่ไคโตะก็แล้วกันจ้ะ”

***

อะไรกันน่ะ สถานการณ์แบบนี้... อึดอัดสุดๆ

อึดอัดยิ่งกว่าตอนที่หมดเรื่องจะคุยกับผีหอสมุดซะอีก

คนหนึ่งก็ไม่พูดอะไรเลยจนจบวัน อีกคนหนึ่งก็เอาแต่นั่งยิ้มแปลกๆ

บอกตามตรงว่าการที่รอดพ้นวันนี้มาได้.. สำหรับไคโตะแค่นี้ก็เหมือนได้หลุดพ้นออกมาจากนรกขุมแรก

คุโด้ ชินอิจิลุกขึ้นทันทีที่กระดิ่งบอกเวลาเลิกของคาบเรียนสุดท้ายดังขึ้นไปทั่วโรงเรียนโดยไม่รีรอให้ใครเดินออกไปจากห้องเรียนก่อนตน ไคโตะรีบยัดของใส่กระเป๋าแล้ววิ่งตามอีกฝ่ายไปติดๆ วันนี้เขาไม่จำเป็นต้องเอาการบ้านไปส่งให้ชินอิจิที่สวนพฤกษศาสตร์เพราะชินอิจิลงมารับเองที่ห้องก็จริง แต่ท่าทางดูไม่ค่อยสบอารมณ์ (ซึ่งก็คงปกติ) ของชินอิจิมันทำเขาคาใจอยู่บ้าง อย่างน้อยก็อยากจะตามไปจนกว่าจะแน่ใจแล้วว่าหมอนั่นแค่หงุดหงิดเป็นเรื่องปกติอยู่แล้ว ไม่ใช่เพราะรำคาญที่ต้องมานั่งตัวติดกับเขาตลอดตั้งแต่เช้าน่ะ

"เดินเร็วจังนะ นายเนี่ย!"

"...!”

ไหล่ของนักสืบสะดุ้งโหยงขึ้นมาเมื่อไม่ทันคาดคิดว่าอีกคนจะตามมาทัน

"จะไปหมกตัวอยู่ที่หอสมุดอีกล่ะสิ? นานๆ ลงมาทั้งที ไม่หาอย่างอื่นทำบ้างหรือไง โอกาสทองมาแล้วนะ"

"...เท้าเบาจังนะ"

"...? "

"ก็แค่จะบอกว่านายเดินเบาซะจนฉันไม่ได้ยินน่ะ"

_อย่างนายมีเรื่องที่ไม่รู้ด้วยเหรอเนี่ย..._

ทุกวันได้ยินแต่เสียงเดินขึ้นลงบันไดกับเสียงโวยวายตลอดทางของไคโตะ เลยพาลทำให้คิดแบบนั้นแน่ๆ

ลงเอยทั้งสองคนจึงมุ่งหน้าไปยังหอสมุด ชีวิตประจำวันที่ควรจะแตกต่างเป็นจากเดิมจึงไม่เกิดขึ้น ชินอิจิตรงไปยังลิฟต์ซึ่งไคโตะมีโอกาสได้สัมผัสมันเพียงแค่ครั้งเดียว อยากจะเอ่ยปากขอติดขึ้นไปด้วย แต่คงได้ทะเลาะกันจนน่วมก่อนก็เลยไม่พูดดีกว่า...

"ลิฟต์อยู่ตรงนี้เองสินะ"

เสียงหนึ่งโพล่งขึ้นมา

ไม่ได้มาจากคุโด้ ชินอิจิหรือคุโรบะ ไคโตะ

**"ฮ... ฮาคุบะ! "**

ฮาคุบะ ซางุรุ นักเรียนแลกเปลี่ยนจากอังกฤษ ปรากฏตัวขึ้นที่ด้านหลังของคุโรบะ ไคโตะอย่างไม่มีปี่ไม่มีขลุ่ย มือจับคางทำท่าครุ่นคิดอะไรบางอย่าง

"ต... ตามมาเหรอ?"

"คุโรบะคุง นายลืมไปหรือยังไงกันว่าผมบอกว่าจะปรึกษานายเรื่องเอกสารน่ะ จู่ๆ ออกมาจากห้องเลย ผมก็ต้องเดินตามมาน่ะสิ"

_เออ จริงด้วยแฮะ..._

_ลืมไปซะสนิท_

"แต่ว่าที่ตรงนี้มันมืดน่ะ ได้ยินว่าข้างบนมีสวนพฤกษศาสตร์ใช่ไหม? ขึ้นไปคุยกันบนนั้นก็ได้นะ"

ว่าแล้วเจ้าตัวก็เดินเข้าไปเผชิญหน้ากับคุโด้ ชินอิจิที่ทำหน้าไม่สบอารมณ์สุดๆ ยิ่งกว่าเมื่อเช้าของวันในลิฟต์ ไคโตะรีบพูดเตือนขึ้นมาก่อนสงครามเย็นจะปะทุขึ้น

"เอ่อ... ฮาคุบะ นั่นมันลิฟต์สำหรับอาจารย์แล้วก็คุโด้น่ะ อย่างเราต้องเดินขึ้นบันไดไป..."

"บ้าหรือเปล่า คุโรบะคุง กฎแบบนั้นมันมีที่ไหนกันล่ะ"

**"...หา?"**

"ก็ลองคิดดูสิ มันไม่สมเหตุสมผลใช่ไหมล่ะ ถ้าสำหรับอาจารย์โดยเฉพาะก็ว่าไปอย่าง แต่คุโด้คุงที่เป็นนักเรียนเหมือนเรายังใช้ได้เลยน่ะ มันก็แปลว่าเราเองก็ใช้ได้ไม่ใช่เหรอ? และเผื่อนายไม่สังเกต หอสมุดนี่น่ะมันมีมากกว่าสิบชั้นอีกนะ ถ้าว่ากันตามกฎหมายแล้ว----"

**"หุบปาก"**

ชินอิจิพูดตัดบท

ด้วยน้ำเสียงราบเรียบ... ก็แย่แล้ว น้ำเสียงโกรธสุดๆ

"แค่ขึ้นลิฟต์ก็พอใจแล้วใช่ไหม? คุโรบะ นายก็รีบๆ เข้ามาสักที"

สวัสดีนรกขุมที่สอง

การไม่ส่งเสียงดังในลิฟต์น่ะถือเป็นมารยาทขั้นพื้นฐานที่ทุกคนควรรู้เอาไว้ และคุโด้ ชินอิจิกับฮาคุบะ ซางุรุก็ปฎิบัติตามมารยาทที่ว่านั่นอย่างเคร่งครัดเกินไปซะจนถ้าเป็นไปได้ก็ไม่อยากจะอยู่แทรกกลางระหว่างสองคนนี้เลย กินเวลาไม่ถึงนาทีด้วยซ้ำ แต่รู้สึกว่าเหมือนเป็นวิญญาณที่ถูกผูกติดให้ทรมานกับสองคนนี้มาตลอดทั้งชีวิต

ว่าแต่แค่นี้ก็คงชัดเจนแล้วล่ะมั้ง ว่าสองคนนี้ไม่ถูกกันสุดๆ

สวนพฤกษศาสตร์ในวันนี้ดูงดงามยิ่งกว่าเดิมเมื่อไม่ถูกแต่งเติมด้วยกองหนังสือบนพื้น เป็นภาพแปลกตาสุดหายากที่ควรเก็บระลึกเอาไว้ในความทรงจำก่อนจะกลับประเทศเป็นอย่างมาก พืชพรรณและแปลงดอกไม้ที่พึ่งเคยได้สังเกตเห็นเต็มสองตา อยากจะบอกทุกคนที่ห้องว่าให้ลืมๆ เรื่องผีและข่าวลือบ้าบอพวกนั้นไปและลองขึ้นมาเชยชมสมบัติของโรงเรียนจริงๆ

แต่คุโด้ ชินอิจิคงจะไม่ยอมหรอก ต้องไม่ยอมแน่ๆ แต่ก็คงทำอะไรไม่ได้ด้วยเช่นกัน

ชินอิจิเคยพูดเอาไว้ว่าแค่ปล่อยให้ไคโตะเข้าออกไปมาตามอำเภอใจแค่นี้ก็รบกวนเขามากพอแล้ว ลืมไปหรือเปล่าน่ะว่าหอสมุดน่ะมันที่สาธารณะนะ?

"แล้วเอกสารที่ว่า...?”

"อ๋อ เรื่องนั้นน่ะ..."

ไคโตะกับฮาคุบะแยกออกไปยืนปรึกษาหารือกัน ณ มุมหนึ่งใกล้ๆ แปลงดอกไม้ ส่วนชินอิจิก็ลงมือทำกิจวัตรประจำวันของตัวเองเหมือนเดิมด้วยการเดินลงไปหยิบหนังสือจากสักชั้นหนึ่งขึ้นมากางอ่านบนพื้น เด็กหนุ่มนั่งขัดสมาธิและหยิบไปป์ขึ้นมาสูบ

"โอ๊ะ ของดีเลยนี่"

ยังไม่ทันที่สายตาจะได้อ่านหัวประโยคแรกบนหน้ากระดาษ ใครบางคนก็เข้ามาก่อกวนด้วยการแย่งไปป์ออกไปจากปากเขาซะก่อน

ฮาคุบะ ซางุรุ

**_ไอ้บ้านี่..._ **

ชินอิจิเงยหน้าขึ้นมองอีกคนที่ระดับสายตาอยู่สูงกว่าและกำลังจับจ้องกับไปป์กระเบื้องในมือ นักสืบแบมือออกเพื่อขอมันคืน

"ซื้อเองเหรอ? หรือว่าของขวัญ"

"ไม่ใช่กงการอะไรของนาย"

"วิธีการเลี่ยงไม่ตอบคำถามของเธอเป็นแบบนี้เองสินะ"

"..."

"เอาเถอะ เรื่องที่ฉันอยากจะรู้ ฉันก็จะสืบจนรู้ให้ได้เหมือนกัน"

"คนประเภทเดียวกันเลยนะ ฉันเองถ้าอยากจะรู้อะไรก็จะสืบด้วยตัวเองจนกว่าจะรู้เหมือนกัน... ดีใจนะที่ได้เจอคนที่ศีลเสมอกันน่ะ"

_ดีใจแน่เรอะ..._

คุโรบะ ไคโตะซึ่งถูกดีดออกจากวงสนทนาไปแล้ว มองอยู่ห่างๆ ด้วยความเตรียมพร้อมจะห้ามไม่ให้สองคนนี้กำหมัดเข้าปะทะกัน เขาคิดเผื่อไว้ในกรณีที่เลวร้ายที่สุดน่ะ.. ก็ตอนที่ฮาคุบะปลีกตัวไปหาชินอิจิ ใจเขาแทบหล่นลงไปกองกับพื้นเลยนี่หว่า! อย่าทำอะไรที่มันจะเป็นการราดน้ำมันลงบนกองไฟมากไปกว่านี้จะได้ไหมเล่า!

ชินอิจิได้ไปป์คืนมา ทุกอย่างกลับคืนสู่ความสงบสุขเมื่อฮาคุบะขอตัวลงไปข้างล่างก่อนเพราะมีธุระต้องไปจัดการต่อ

ไคโตะถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ ใจเต้นแรงกว่าตอนที่วิ่งขึ้นวิ่งลงบันไดหอสมุดอีก

"นี่นาย... รู้จักฮาคุบะมาก่อนใช่ไหม?"

"ไม่รู้จัก"

ตอบแบบนั้นแล้วก็พ่นควันออกมาอย่างไม่ยี่หระ มือพลิกหน้ากระดาษต่อไปเรื่อยๆ

"โกหกให้มันเนียนกว่านี้หน่อยไม่ได้หรือไง เด็กยังดูออกเลยว่าพวกนายรู้จักกันน่ะ! แล้วไง กะใช้ฉันเป็นคนลดแรงปะทะงั้นเหรอ? ไม่ใจร้ายเกินไปหน่อยหรือยังไงกัน!”

"ก็บอกว่าไม่รู้จักไง เลิกเซ้าซี้สักทีได้ไหม!”

**_หน็อย... โกรธคนอื่นแล้วมาลงที่เราอีก_ **

"ฉันเองก็มีขีดจำกัดเหมือนกันนะ"

"ก็กลับไปซะสิ"

"ไอ้ท่าทีเอะอะๆ ก็ไล่ของนายนี่มัน!" คิดคำไม่ออก

**"เออ! งั้นก็เลิกเป็นเพื่อนกันไปเลย!"**

...

_หา?_

"ถ้าไม่ได้เป็นเพื่อนกัน ก็ไม่มีเหตุผลที่นายต้องมาทนฟังคนน่ารำคาญแบบฉันใช่ไหมล่ะ?"

"เดี๋ยว เรื่องนั้นมันใช่ประเด็นที่ไหนกั---"

"ถ้านายไม่ไป ฉันไปเองก็ได้"

และนี่ก็เป็นครั้งแรกอีกนั่นแหละ ที่เห็นชินอิจิเดินลงบันไดไป เสียงดังตึกๆๆ เริ่มเบาลงจนกระทั่งไม่ได้ยินเสียงอะไรดังต่อจากนั้นอีก

สงสัยครั้งนี้จะโกรธสุดๆ

_แต่เราเองก็โกรธเหมือนกันนั่นแหละ_

เรื่องของตัวเองก็ไม่ค่อยจะตอบ เอ่ยปากขึ้นมาทีก็เป็นต้องทะเลาะกัน พอจนมุมก็ใช้กำลังอยู่นั่น คนแบบนี้ไม่มีใครคิดจะแยแสเลยมันก็สมควรแล้ว

คนที่อยู่กับชินอิจิได้ทั้งชีวิตน่ะ คงมีแค่ชินอิจิเองนี่แหละ

**_"แล้วก็อย่ามาคิดว่าฉันจะโง่เดินลงบันไดไปแบบนายล่ะ!"_ **

คุโรบะ ไคโตะตะโกนลงไปสุดเสียง

ไม่รู้หรอกว่า ได้ยินหรือเปล่า แต่เอาเป็นว่าตอนนี้แค่รู้สึกสะใจก็พอแล้ว

สามชั่วโมงต่อมา... โคตรรู้สึกผิดจนนอนไม่หลับเลย

ทั้งที่คนที่ควรจะรู้สึกแบบนี้จนกินไม่ได้นอนไม่หลับมันควรเป็นคุโด้ ชินอิจิต่างหาก ไม่ใช่เขาน่ะ!

อาบน้ำเสร็จแล้วคิดว่าคงพอทำให้ในหัวรู้สึกโล่งขึ้นมาบ้าง ตาก็ดันสว่างซะจนกลับไปคิดเรื่องที่ทะเลาะกันเมื่อเย็นอีก ปกติก็ไม่ค่อยได้ใส่ใจหรอกนะเพราะยังไงก็รู้ว่าการพูดเหน็บแนมเป็นสไตล์ของหมอนั่นอยู่แล้ว แต่ครั้งนี้ไคโตะคงจะเซ้าซี้เรื่องนักเรียนแลกเปลี่ยนคนใหม่มากไปจริงๆ ไม่อย่างนั้นคงไม่ฉุนขนาดเดินลงบันไดไปแบบนั้น

_ตอนที่โดนเราถามเรื่องส่วนตัวยังไม่โมโหขนาดนั้นเลยนะ อย่างมากก็แค่เลี่ยงไม่ตอบ ทำเป็นเมินแล้วก็อ่านหนังสือต่อ_

"เอาเถอะ..."

_คุโด้เองก็มีส่วนผิด... แต่เราก็ควรจะขอโทษด้วยล่ะนะ..._

อีกอย่าง ถ้าเป็นฝ่ายที่มาขอโทษทีหลังน่ะมันน่าอายจะตาย

เช้าวันต่อมา คุโด้ ชินอิจิที่ตกเป็นข่าวลือเมื่อวานนี้ไม่ปรากฏตัวขึ้นในห้องเรียนตามคาด ส่วนฮาคุบะนั่งประจำอยู่ที่โต๊ะตัวเองก่อนหน้านี้แล้ว

_จะว่าไป ในเมื่อชินอิจิไม่ยอมตอบ... แปลว่าเขาถามเอาจากฮาคุบะแทนก็ได้สินะ_

ไคโตะคิดเช่นนั้นแล้วเก็บสัมภาระให้เข้าที่ เมื่อทิ้งตัวลงบนเก้าอี้แล้วกำลังจะเปิดปากขึ้นถาม ฮาคุบะก็ยกมือขึ้นมาปราม

"จะถามเรื่องคุโด้คุงใช่ไหม?”

พวกนักสืบนี่เดาเก่งแบบนี้ทุกคนเลยหรือเปล่า เอ้อ ในที่นี้ต้องเรียกว่า สันนิษฐานสินะ

"นายรู้จักกับหมอนั่นสินะ..."

"เปล่าสักหน่อย"

"...หา? แต่เมื่อวานนี้พวกนายเกือบจะฆ่ากันด้วยสายตาอยู่แล้วนะ"

"พูดผิดไปสินะ ที่ว่าไม่รู้จักน่ะหมายถึงไม่เคยพบกันต่อหน้าหรอก ส่วนคุโด้คุงน่ะฉันไม่รู้หรอกนะ แต่บางทีเขาอาจจะเคยได้ยินชื่อฉันล่ะมั้ง ก็ฉันดังออกนี่นา?"

ไคโตะกะพริบตาปริบๆ

"ญี่ปุ่นน่ะคงไม่เคยได้ยินหรอก" **_ก็เออน่ะสิ..._** "เพราะฉันทำงานอยู่แถวยุโรปน่ะ"

"สรุปว่าพวกนายแค่รู้จักกันในวงการนักสืบเนี่ยนะ?"

"...ดูเหมือนเขาจะไม่ค่อยได้เล่าอะไรให้คุโรบะคุงฟังสินะ"

_เอาอีกแล้ว ไอ้ความรู้สึกเหมือนเป็นแค่คนนอกนี่_

_ความลับอะไรหนักหนานะ ให้ตายเถอะ มันจะเลวร้ายขนาดที่ว่าถ้าฉันรู้เข้าจะโดนอุ้มไปฆ่าหรือไง_

**_พวกนายเป็นแค่นักเรียนม.ปลายนะ!_ **

"สิ่งที่ฉันบอกได้ก็มีแค่... ถ้าเป็นไปได้ก็อยู่ห่างๆ คุโด้คุงเอาไว้จะดีกว่า"

"...นายพูดช้าไปเป็นเดือนเลยนะ..."

"แต่การที่คุโด้คุงไม่ยอมบอกอะไรเลยกับคนที่รู้จักมาตั้งหลายเดือนแบบคุโรบะคุง แค่นั้นคำตอบก็ชัดเจนอยู่แล้วนะว่าอย่าเข้าไปยุ่งจะดีกว่าน่ะ"

"นี่จะบอกกลายๆ ให้ฉันเลิกถามนายใช่ไหม"

ฮาคุบะยิ้ม

_ไอ้พวกนักสืบ... พวกนี้นี่มัน..._

**_น่าจับเผาให้หมดซะจริงๆ_ **

"งั้นฉันขอถามคำถามนายครั้งสุดท้าย แล้วจะไม่พูดถึงเรื่องนี้อีก"

"อะไรล่ะ?"

"คุโด้เคยพูดเอาไว้ว่า ประเทศในตอนนี้น่ะไม่ได้สงบอย่างที่ตาเห็นหรอก... เรื่องนี้จริงหรือเปล่า?"

ประเทศนี้รอดจากสงครามโลกมาได้ ทั้งที่รายล้อมไปด้วยประเทศมหาอำนาจ จนได้รับสมญานามว่า **_'ยักษ์น้อยแห่งยุโรปตะวันออก'_**

แต่สงครามครั้งใหม่กำลังจะปะทุขึ้นอีกครั้งและโลกกำลังจะเข้าสู่การเปลี่ยนแปลงครั้งใหญ่

คุโด้ ชินอิจิเคยว่าเอาไว้แบบนั้น ตอนกำลังทอดสายตามองขึ้นไปข้างบน บนภาพศาสนาขนาดใหญ่ที่เพดาน

"...ฮึ เป็นคนน่าสนใจจริงๆ นั่นแหละนะ คุโด้คุงน่ะ"

_คาดการณ์ไปได้ถึงขนาดนั้น_

_สมคำร่ำลือจริงๆ เลยนะ_

"ว่าไงล่ะ"

"ถ้าฉันตอบว่าจริงล่ะก็... ตัวตนของคุโด้คุงก็คงจะเปิดเผยออกมาให้นายรู้อย่างง่ายดายเลยล่ะ"

**_แต่ถ้าตอบว่าไม่ล่ะก็ คงเป็นการโกหกที่ยิ่งใหญ่ที่สุดในชีวิตเลย_ **

_น่าเบื่อจัง_

_ปกติรู้สึกเบื่อขนาดนี้เลยเหรอ…_

“…………”

หอสมุดของโรงเรียนเซนต์มาร์เกอริตน่ะมีคุโด้ ชินอิจิอาศัยอยู่

บ้างก็ถูกเรียกว่าผี บ้างก็ถูกเรียกว่านักสืบ บ้างก็ถูกเข้าใจผิดว่าตายไปแล้ว

สวนพฤกษศาสตร์ในวันนี้ไม่ได้ถูกยึดพื้นที่ด้วยกองหนังสือที่มากมายซะจนดูแล้วชวนหงุดหงิด ที่จริงแล้วหนังสือเล่มเดียวในบริเวณนี้ก็คือนวนิยายสัญชาติอังกฤษเรื่องหนึ่งที่อยู่ในมือของชินอิจิเท่านั้น ทั้งๆ ที่มันเป็นหนังสือที่เขาชอบมากที่สุดขนาดที่ว่าต่อให้หอสมุดนี้ถูกเผาไหม้ไป แต่ขอแค่หนังสือเล่มนี้รอดมาได้เขาก็ยิ้มอย่างปีติได้แล้วแท้ๆ แต่ในวันนี้มันกลับทำให้เรื่องฟุ้งซ่านในหัวลดน้อยลงไปไม่ได้เลยแม้แต่น้อย กลิ้งอ่านบนพื้นก็แล้ว นั่งอ่านตรงขั้นบันไดก็แล้วไม่มีวิธีไหนเลยหรือไงที่จะทำให้เขากลับมาเป็นเหมือนเดิมน่ะ

ก่อนหน้านี้เรื่องที่พอทำให้หายเบื่อได้บ้างสำหรับเขาก็คือ งานคลี่คลายคดี

ไขคดีไปเรื่อยๆ เพื่อมีชีวิตอยู่ต่อในโลกแสนแคบแห่งนี้

“………ลงไปอ่านข้างล่างดีกว่า”

เมื่อไรกันนะที่รู้สึกว่าที่นี่มัน… เงียบเกินไป

ว่ากันตามกฎแล้วมันควรเป็นแบบนั้น และคุโรบะ ไคโตะก็คือคนที่แหกกฎข้อนี้ได้ทุกวี่ทุกวัน

แต่มันก็ตลกดี

**_ขี้โวยวาย_ **

ชินอิจิตรงไปที่ลิฟต์ กดปุ่มเพื่อให้มันลงไปยังชั้นล่างของหอสมุด

หากมองจากท้องฟ้าแล้วจะพบว่าอาคารเรียนของที่นี่เป็นรูปทรงคล้ายกับตัวยูขนาดใหญ่ที่ล้อมรอบด้วยสนามหญ้ากว้างและแปลงดอกไม้แบบสวนฝรั่งเศส ประดับประดาด้วยประติมากรรมบนน้ำพุที่เมื่อต้องกับแสงแดดแล้วดูคล้ายกับก้อนสลักน้ำแข็งที่ไม่ละลาย นอกจากนี้ก็มีศาลาเล็กๆสำหรับพักผ่อนหย่อนใจ

และรับรองว่าทันทีที่เขาเปิดประตูออกไปข้างนอกนั่น จะต้องเรียกความตกใจจากนักเรียนคนอื่นแน่ๆ

“ผีหอสมุดนี่” “อ้าว… ยังอยู่งั้นเหรอ” “เขาว่าได้เจอแล้วจะโชคดีไม่ใช่หรือไง”

เป็นไปตามคาด แค่เดินไปแบบคนปกติตามทางเดิน สายตาทุกคู่ก็หันมามองกันพรึ่บแล้วก็เริ่มส่งเสียงซุบซิบ

_โอย… น่ารำคาญ ก่อนอื่นเลยผีน่ะมีจริงที่ไหน_

_โลกจะก้าวเข้าสู่ยุคใหม่อยู่แล้วแท้ๆ พวกนี้ก็ยังเพ้อเจ้อไม่เลิกอยู่ได้_

“เพราะแบบนี้ถึงเป็นเหยื่อที่ถูกจูงจมูกได้ง่ายไงล่ะ…เฮ้อ”

**_ช่างเถอะ_ **

**_ฉันทำอะไรไม่ได้มากไปกว่านี้อยู่แล้ว_ **

ปกป้องก็ไม่ได้ ทำลายด้วยตัวคนเดียวก็ไม่ได้ อย่างมากก็แค่เผชิญหน้ากับมันตรงๆ เพราะนโยบายหลักของชินอิจิไม่ใช่การวิ่งหนีจากชะตากรรมอยู่แล้ว

แต่ก็น่าเบื่อ

เพราะรู้สึกเหมือนทั้งชีวิตวนเวียนอยู่แต่กับเรื่องแบบนั้น

จนกระทั่งคุโรบะ ไคโตะปรากฎตัวขึ้นมา ก็ดูเหมือนว่าจะพอช่วยฆ่าเวลาได้บ้าง

"โอ๊ะ คุโด้คุง!"

อ๋อ แล้วก็อาจารย์ที่คอยตามตื๊อไม่ยอมลดละความพยายามสักที อาจารย์นากาโมริอีกคนล่ะมั้ง

"ครูกำลังจะเอาการบ้านขึ้นไปให้ที่สวนพฤกษศาสตร์อยู่พอดีเลยจ้ะ แต่บังเอิญเจอกันก็ดีแล้ว นี่จ้ะ การบ้านส่วนของวันนี้"

อาจารย์นากาโมริว่าแล้วยื่นซองเอกสารสีน้ำตาลให้

ไม่แม้แต่จะกล่าวโทษเรื่องที่เขาไม่ได้เข้าชั้นเรียนในวันนี้เลยด้วยซ้ำ

จะว่าไป อาจารย์บอกว่าวันนี้จะเอาการบ้านขึ้นไปให้ที่สวนพฤกษศาสตร์เองก็หมายความว่า…

"คุโรบะ… ไปไหนซะล่ะ?"

บอกไว้ก่อนเลยว่าไม่ได้อยากจะรู้หรอกนะ ก็แค่มันผิดปกติจนน่าสงสัยแค่นั้นแหละ

"ครูวานให้ไคโตะเข้าไปซื้อของในเมืองให้น่ะจ้ะ"

"…งั้นเหรอ"

"อะไรกัน คุโด้คุงเหงาเหรอจ้ะ"

**_ติดเชื้อเจ้าคุโรบะมาอีกคนหรือไง พูดจาแบบนั้น_ **

"คิดว่าเดี๋ยวก็คงกลับมาแล้วล่ะ… เอ๋?"

"หือ?"

คุโรบะ ไคโตะที่กำลังถูกกล่าวถึงนั่น… กำลังตรงไปที่หอสมุดโรงเรียน

ถึงจะเห็นเป็นเงาคนลางๆ เพราะว่ามองจากทางเดินซึ่งอยู่ไกล แต่นั่นเป็นคุโรบะ ไคโตะไม่ผิดแน่นอน

ตรงไปที่หอสมุดเพราะคิดว่าคุโด้ ชินอิจิอยู่ที่นั่นงั้นเหรอ?

"แต่ว่า… ดูเหมือนจะมีคนอื่นมาด้วยนะ"

สุดท้ายก็เลยได้กลับมาที่สวนพฤกษศาสตร์อีกครั้ง

พร้อมกับอาจารย์นากาโมริ

"ตายจริง"

และภาพตรงหน้าก็คือคุโรบะ ไคโตะที่สวมกุญแจมือ ส่วนที่ยืนอยู่ข้างๆก็คือสารวัตรตำรวจ

ประตูลิฟต์ปิดลง ท่ามกลางสถานการณ์ตึงเครียด

**"อุบ… นี่นาย… ไปพัวพันเข้ากับคดีจริงๆงั้นเหรอเนี่ย! ฮะฮะฮะ!"**

ก็ยังมีคนหนึ่งที่รู้สึกสนุกไปกับเหตุการณ์อันน่าไม่อภิรมย์สุดๆ

กว่าจะรอให้คุโด้ ชินอิจิหายจากอาการดีใจเกินเหตุได้ ก็ร่วมห้านาที

"สรุปก็คือ… คุโรบะเป็นคนเดียวที่อยู่ในเหตุการณ์ สารวัตรก็เลยจับหมอนี่มาสินะ"

สวนพฤกษศาสตร์ของโรงเรียนเซนต์มาร์เกอริต ที่ๆเต็มไปด้วยพืชพรรณหายากและดอกไม้จากต่างแดน ไม่ว่าจะชายตามองไปยังบริเวณใดสิ่งที่นึกขึ้นมาในสมองก็มีแต่คำว่าสมบัติล้ำค่า แต่สมบัติล้ำค่าเหล่านั้นกลับถูกเรื่องราวของคดีปริศนาที่ออกมาจากปากของคุโรบะ ไคโตะแย่งความสนใจไปซะหมด

ดูเหมือนว่าเรื่องมันจะเกิดขึ้นระหว่างที่คุโรบะ ไคโตะกำลังจะเดินกลับมาที่โรงเรียน

แถวนั้นเป็นถนนตะปุ่มตะป่ำ และเป็นช่วงใกล้ฟ้ามืด แถมรอบๆยังเป็นป่ากับไร่องุ่น โชคร้ายที่ไม่มีใครใช้เส้นทางนี้ในช่วงเวลานั้นเลยนอกจากคุโรบะ ไคโตะ

"แล้วจากที่คุโรบะเล่า นายเห็นผู้ตายขี่มอเตอร์ไซค์ผ่านมาโดยใช้เส้นทางที่ว่าใช่ไหม?"

"มันก็ใช่อยู่หรอก…"

แถมยังเร่งเครื่องยนต์ซะเต็มกำลังจนเสียงกระหึ่มดังไปทั่ว

"จากนั้น… เขาก็ชนกับสิ่งกีดขวางอะไรบางอย่างจนตัวลอยขึ้นไปในอากาศ แล้วศีรษะก็หลุดออกจากบ่าไปทั้งอย่างนั้นเลยสินะ"

"ฟังดูไม่น่าเป็นไปได้เลยใช่ไหมล่ะ คุโด้คุง"

แน่นอนว่าเรื่องที่จู่ๆ คอของมนุษย์ก็หลุดออกจากบ่าได้น่ะ อย่าว่าแต่สารวัตรตำรวจเลย ถ้าไปเล่าให้คนอีกสิบคนฟัง ก็คงไม่มีคนที่พูดออกมาว่า **_'ฉันเชื่อเธอ_** ' หรอก

แต่สำหรับคุโด้ ชินอิจิแล้ว ดูเหมือนว่าเรื่องเล่าที่มีคำว่า **_'ไม่น่าเป็นไปได้'_** เหล่านี้จะเปรียบเสมือนกับอาหารเรียกน้ำย่อยชั้นดีเลยทีเดียว

"แล้วอาวุธที่เก็บได้จากที่เกิดเหตุก็คือลวดนี่"

ลวดยาวที่บริเวณหนึ่งถูกย้อมด้วยเลือด เป็นรอยยาวมากพอที่ทำให้คิดได้ว่ามันเคยถูกใช้ในการรัดคอเพื่อสังหารมนุษย์มาก่อนจริงๆ 

แต่

"มันมีรอยเลือดที่ปลายลวดด้วยนี่นา"

"เพื่อนของเธอคงรีบร้อนก่อเหตุฆาตกรรมจนไม่ทันระวังน่ะสิ"

"มือของคุโรบะไม่มีรอยแผลหรือรอยถลอกที่อาจทำให้ไปติดเข้ากับลวดนั่นสักหน่อย"

"ถ้านี่เป็นเลือดของผู้ตายที่กระเด็นมาโดนฝ่ามือล่ะ ก่อนไปถึงสถานีตำรวจก็ล้างด้วยน้ำออกได้ไม่ใช่งั้นเหรอ"

"งั้นก็แปลกน่ะสิ ถ้ามีเวลาขนาดนั้นแล้วจะทิ้งอาวุธสังหารและร่องรอยของตัวเองไว้ในที่เกิดเหตุทำไม"

"คงจะอาศัยว่ามันเป็นช่วงที่อาทิตย์ตกดินไปแล้ว คงไม่มีใครมาเห็นล่ะมั้ง"

"อ้าว แต่สารวัตรบอกเองว่ามันขึงอยู่ระหว่างต้นไม้สองข้างทางไม่ใช่เหรอ"

_สุดยอดไปเลยแฮะ…_

รู้ตัวอยู่หรอกนะว่าเคยใช้คำๆนี้อธิบายถึงความสามารถของอีกฝ่ายบ่อยครั้งเกินไปแล้วน่ะ แต่ก็อดคิดไม่ได้อยู่ดี ว่าตัวตนที่คอยเก็บเรื่องราวต่างๆเอามาผูกโยงเป็นเรื่องเดียวเพื่อหาคำตอบหรือก็คือนักสืบน่ะ มันจะสุดยอดเกินไปแล้ว

อย่างฮาคุบะจะทำแบบนี้ได้หรือเปล่านะ หรือว่าทุกคนที่เป็นนักสืบจะสันนิษฐานแบบนี้ได้เหมือนกันหมด?

"อีกอย่าง สารวัตรคิดว่าแรงของเด็กผู้ชายคนหนึ่งจะใช้ลวดนี่ตัดคอคนได้เหรอ ไม่สิ ในมุมมองของสารวัตรน่ะ คงคิดว่าลวดนี่เป็นแค่อาวุธที่เอาไว้ทำให้ผู้ตายขาดอากาศหายใจเฉยๆสินะ"

"ใช่แล้ว จากนั้นก็ใช้มีดหรือว่าอาวุธอื่นในการหั่นคอศพ ถ้าแค่นั้นแรงของเพื่อนเธอคงทำได้"

"ที่พูดนี่ ฉันยังไม่เห็นสภาพศพหรอกนะ แต่ขอเดาว่าคอที่สารวัตรคิดว่ามันถูกตัดนั่น… คงสวยน่าดูเลยสิ"

"แล้วมันเกี่ยวอะไรด้วย"

"ก็เกี่ยวตรงที่ว่าคุโรบะไม่ใช่คนร้ายนั่นแหละ"

นักสืบว่าด้วยน้ำเสียงสบายๆ

"ก็นะ พอเอาเรื่องทั้งหมดมารวมกัน… ความจริงมันก็มีเพียงแค่อย่างเดียวเท่านั้นแหละ"

ถึงไม่ต้องเป็นนักสืบ ก็รู้ได้ทันทีเลยว่าคนที่นานๆทีเข้ามาเล่าเรื่องสนุกๆให้คุโด้ฟังน่ะ… คือสารวัตรตำรวจแหงๆ

ถามว่ารู้ได้ยังไงน่ะเหรอ? ก็จากการที่พอคลี่คลายคดีที่คุโรบะ ไคโตะตกเป็นผู้ต้องสงสัยเสร็จปุ๊บ เจ้าตัวก็รีบถามขึ้นมาน่ะสิว่า _'แล้วมีเรื่องสนุกๆ เล่าให้ฟังอีกหรือเปล่า'_ น่ะ

ให้ตายเถอะ… เห็นคดีที่มีคนตายเป็นเรื่องสนุกเนี่ยนะ… เชื่อเขาเลย

"แต่ไม่อยากจะเชื่อเลยนะว่าคนร้ายจะใช้วิธีเอาความเร็วกับความแรงของมอเตอร์ไซค์เข้าช่วยในการฆาตกรรมแบบนั้น…"

"ก็ที่เลือกวิธียุ่งยากก็คงเพราะเสียเปรียบในด้านกายภาพไม่ใช่เหรอ ผู้ตายน่ะเป็นผู้ชายใช่ไหมล่ะ… ว่าแต่นายเถอะ กุญแจมือก็ถอดเองได้นี่ แล้วจะยอมโดนจับตั้งแต่แรกทำไม"

ใครจะไปบอกว่าลึกๆก็อยากลองฟังนายสันนิษฐานคดีดูกันล่ะ

"เพราะฉันเป็นพลเมืองดีไง"

"พลเมืองดีที่ไหนกันถึงโดนจับในฐานะผู้ต้องสงสัยน่ะ"

"เอ่อ พลเมืองดี… ที่ดันไปอยู่ผิดที่ผิดทางไง!"

สารวัตรตำรวจกับอาจารย์นากาโมริกลับไปแล้ว ส่วนพวกเขากำลังใช้ลิฟต์เพื่อลงไปยังชั้นล่างสุดของหอสมุด น่าแปลกที่คุโด้ ชินอิจิไม่พูดเรื่องกฎนั่นขึ้นมา หรือมันอาจจะไม่มีจริงตั้งแต่แรกอย่างที่ฮาคุบะว่าเอาไว้ หรือไม่ก็วันนี้ได้ฟังเรื่องสนุกๆ จนพอใจแล้วก็เลยขี้เกียจหาเรื่องทะเลาะ

ไม่ว่าจะด้วยเหตุผลไหน ก็ดูเหมือนนักสืบจะลืมไปแล้วว่าเมื่อวันก่อนโกรธจนถึงขั้นบอกเลิกเป็นเพื่อนกับคุโรบะ ไคโตะเอาไว้น่ะ

ก็ถือเป็นโชคดีในโชคร้ายล่ะมั้ง…

ความจริงอีกเรื่องหนึ่งก็คือ การที่คุโรบะ ไคโตะกลับมาที่โรงเรียนช้าขนาดนี้ ไม่ได้มีเหตุแค่การไปซื้อของให้กับอาจารย์หรือเข้าไปพัวพันกับคดีเท่านั้น มันยังมีเรื่องอื่นอีก แต่ขืนบอกคนข้างๆ ไปก็คงโดนหัวเราะใส่ ในเมื่อชินอิจิเองก็ดูท่าทางจะไม่ใส่ใจเรื่องที่ทะเลาะกันเลยสักนิด เสียดายเวลาที่รู้สึกผิดอยู่คนเดียวชะมัดเลย

"ฉันจะพูดให้ฟังแค่ครั้งเดียว ฟังให้ดีล่ะ"

ประตูลิฟต์เปิดออก และแผ่นหลังของไคโตะก็ถูกผลักออกมาจนหน้าเกือบจะทิ่มพื้นอีกครั้ง

**_อีกแล้วเรอะ!_ **

คราวนี้แหละจะต้องหันกลับไปตวาดให้ทัน-----

"คุ----"

"ฉันขอโทษ"

ประตูลิฟต์ปิดลง ท่ามกลางความเงียบงันนั้น

"ไว้เจอกันใหม่พรุ่งนี้ล่ะ"

คุโรบะ ไคโตะพูดอะไรไม่ออก 

นอกจาก

**_ว่าแต่หมอนั่นจะไม่กลับบ้านหรือไง……_ **

ท้องฟ้ากลายเป็นสีดำหมดแล้วแท้ๆ

"ฉันมาคิดดูอีกที มีเรื่องที่ควรบอกเธอเอาไว้ก่อนดีกว่า"

"หา?"

วันต่อมา ก่อนคาบโฮมรูมจะเริ่มต้นขึ้น จู่ๆฮาคุบะ ซางุรุก็พูดขึ้นมาแบบนั้น

_อะไรทำให้หมอนี่เปลี่ยนใจกันละเนี่ย_

"กำลังคิดว่าอะไรที่ทำให้ฉันเปลี่ยนใจอยู่สินะ"

**_โอย… เพื่อนที่เป็นนักสืบน่ะมีแค่คนเดียวก็เกินพอแล้วนะ!_ **

ไคโตะพยายามปั้นหน้าเข้าสู้

"มีอะไรก็ว่ามาสิ"

"รู้หรือเปล่าว่าโรงเรียนนี้น่ะพึ่งเปิดรับนักเรียนแลกเปลี่ยนเมื่อไม่กี่ปีก่อนหน้านี้เอง"

"ก็ต้องรู้อยู่แล้ว"

"คิดว่าสาเหตุมาจากอะไรกันล่ะ?"

ขณะนี้คือปี ค.ศ. 1924

และถ้าพูดถึงเหตุการณ์ใหญ่ที่ทำให้ประเทศนี้ได้รับสมญานาม 'ยักษ์น้อยแห่งยุโรปตะวันออก' แล้วล่ะก็ มีเพียงแค่เหตุการณ์เดียวเท่านั้น

"สงครามโลกไง"

"ถูกต้อง คุโรบะคุงเดาเก่งเหมือนกันนะ มันก็ใกล้เคียงอยู่หรอกแต่นั่นก็เป็นเพียงแค่คำตอบแบบหว่านแหเอาน่ะ"

ท่าทีน่ารำคาญของฮาคุบะน่ะเป็นคนละแบบกับของคุโด้ก็จริง แต่น่ารำคาญในระดับพอๆกัน นักสืบพวกนี้ช่วยเล่าเรื่องราวแบบคนปกติไม่ได้หรือยังไงกันนะ

คิดแบบนั้น แต่ก็ไม่ได้พูดออกไปจริงๆหรอก

"คลังอาวุธ การวิจัยลับ ได้ยินคีย์เวิร์ดพวกนี้แล้วพอสะกิดใจอะไรบ้างไหม?"

"ไม่เลยสักนิด"

"แล้วถ้าฉันบอกว่ามันเกี่ยวข้องกับเรื่องที่โรงเรียนนี้เคยเป็นโรงเรียนปิด… อย่าว่าแต่ชาวต่างชาติเลย แม้กระทั่งคนนอกซึ่งก็คือพวกชาวบ้านยังเข้ามาไม่ได้เลยล่ะ"

โรงเรียนนี้มีแต่พวกลูกหลานของชนชั้นสูงในประเทศที่เข้ามาเรียนได้

ดังนั้นสิ่งที่ตามเข้ามาพร้อมกับเด็กเรียนพวกนั้นราวกับเงาตามตัวก็คือ ความลับของพวกผู้ใหญ่

"แต่… มันก็เป็นเรื่องในสมัยก่อนใช่ไหมล่ะ อีกอย่างถึงที่นี่เคยเป็นคลังอาวุธหรือสถานที่วิจัยอย่างที่นายว่า แต่สงครามมันก็จบ-----"

เดี๋ยวนะ เมื่อกี้มันเหมือนกับว่า… มีอะไรบางอย่างที่ลงล็อคกับเรื่องที่ฮาคุบะพูดถึงพอดิบพอดี

 _ทั้งตัวเราเอง_ หรือนักสืบก็เคยพูดถึงเรื่องนั้นมาก่อน

"สงครามครั้งใหม่ที่คุโด้คุงว่าไงล่ะ"

"แล้วคุโด้จะไปรู้เรื่องพรรค์นั้นได้ยังไง วันๆหมอนั่นอยู่แต่ในหอสมุดนะ"

"คุโรบะคุง นายกำลังโดนหลอกอยู่นะ ฉันก็บอกไปแล้วไม่ใช่เหรอว่าโรงเรียนนี้คือคลังอาวุธน่ะ"

อยากจะพูดอะไรกันแน่

"ถ้าที่นี่คือคลังอาวุธ มันก็จำเป็นต้องมีอาวุธสิ จริงไหม?"

เย็นวันเดียวกัน อาจารย์นากาโมริก็เรียกให้ไปหาที่ห้องพักครูตามเดิม เพิ่มเติมก็คือเธอส่งของที่ไคโตะลืมเอาไว้ที่สถานีตำรวจเมื่อคืนวานให้ด้วย โดยบอกว่าสารวัตรเอามาให้เมื่อพักกลางวันน่ะ

เรื่องที่ฮาคุบะเล่ามามันจะใช่เรื่องจริงหรือเปล่าก็ไม่รู้หรอกนะ…

ทั้งประเทศที่สงบสุข เหล่าเด็กนักเรียนที่กำลังทำกิจกรรมยามเย็นกันด้วยใบหน้าเปื้อนรอยยิ้ม

ฟังดูยังไงก็ดูเหมือนจะเป็นเรื่องแต่งมากกว่า โรงเรียนนี้ก็มีเยอะออกนี่นา เรื่องลึกลับน่ะ

"ลืมถามไปซะสนิทเลย… ว่ามันเกี่ยวกับคุโด้ยังไงกันนะ"

ต่อให้มันเป็นเรื่องจริง ก็เป็นเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นนานมากแล้ว

_หือ… แต่จะว่าไป ถ้าฮาคุบะรู้เรื่องนี้ คุโด้ก็คงจะรู้เหมือนกันสินะ_

หอสมุดของโรงเรียนเซนต์มาร์เกอริต ชั้นบนสุดนั้นคือสวนพฤกษศาสตร์

สิ่งที่ไม่เหมือนเดิมของวันนี้ก็คือนอกจากซองเอกสารแล้ว คุโรบะ ไคโตะยังพกกล่องอะไรบางอย่างติดมือมาด้วย และนั่นทำให้ชินอิจิในท่าทางเบื่อหน่ายรู้สึกสนใจขึ้นมาได้ดีทีเดียว

"พัสดุอะไรล่ะนั่น"

"จ่าหน้าซองถึงนายนั่นแหละ"

ไคโตะวางซองเอกสารบนชานพักบันไดเหมือนเคย ก่อนจะยื่นกล่องปริศนาให้อีกฝ่ายซึ่งนั่งขัดสมาธิอยู่บนพื้น โดยกำชับเอาไว้ว่าประคองให้มันดีๆหน่อย เดี๋ยวของข้างในก็เละหมดหรอก

แสดงว่ามันคงไม่ใช่ข้าวของใช้

แถมกะจากน้ำหนักด้วยมือแล้ว… ก็ไม่ค่อยหนักเท่าไร

เมื่อสำรวจด้านนอกจนพอใจแล้ว ชินอิจิก็พูดขึ้น

"ไม่เห็นมีตราไปรษณีย์---"

"แกะสักทีเถอะน่า!"

**_จะสงสัยทำไมเนี่ย แกะข้างในดูก็รู้แล้วแท้ๆ_ **

ก็ถูกอย่างที่ไคโตะว่า ชินอิจิจึงยอมวางความสงสัยของตัวเองลงแล้วแกะริบบิ้นที่ผูกออก

มีของหวานชนิดหนึ่งอยู่ในนั้น

"เลม่อนพาย?"

ใช่แล้ว ดูยังไงก็เป็นเลม่อนพายนั่นแหละ แม้ว่ามันจะไม่สีทองอร่ามเหมือนของอบใหม่จากเตาก็ตามที

"ก็… กะจะเอามาขอโทษนายเมื่อวานน่ะ แต่ดันเกิดคดีเข้า เลยลืมไว้ที่สถานีตำรวจคืนหนึ่ง…"

"……อ๋อเหรอ"

_อ้าว_

_ไม่แสดงปฎิกิริยาตอบโต้หน่อยเหรอ ทั้งๆที่อุตส่าห์ถามมาจากอาจารย์นากาโมริแล้วแท้ๆ หรือเราดันไปซื้อจากร้านที่หมอนี่ไม่ชอบกันละเนี่ย_

"นายมีเรื่องอะไรอยากจะพูดหรือเปล่า"

วันนี้คุโรบะ ไคโตะโดนอ่านใจเป็นรอบที่สองแล้ว เขาจึงไม่สบอารมณ์เท่าไรนัก

"มีตลอดนั่นแหละ แต่พูดไปก็เปลืองน้ำลาย"

"ก็เลยไปถามเอาจากฮาคุบะงั้นสิ"

"…หา… รู้เรื่องนั้นได้ยังไง"

"รู้จากที่นายพึ่งบอกเมื่อกี้นี้แหละ"

**_ตลบหลังกันแบบนี้ก็ได้ด้วยเหรอ!_ **

"อืม แต่ก็ช่างเถอะ" ชินอิจิยักไหล่ "ไหนๆก็ซื้อมาแล้ว ฉันจะช่วยกินก็แล้วกัน ไม่งั้นเสียดายของแย่"

กะแล้วว่าจะต้องพูดแบบนี้ 

"ส้อมอยู่ในกล่องน่ะ"

โรงเรียนเซนต์มาร์เกอริตเคยเป็น ไม่สิ จนตอนนี้ก็อาจจะเป็นอยู่ คลังอาวุธและสถานวิจัยลับ

สถานที่แห่งนี้รวบรวมความลับของเหล่าชนชั้นสูงและประวัติศาสตร์ดำมืดของประเทศนี้เอาไว้

_'คุโรบะคุง นายกำลังโดนหลอกอยู่นะ ฉันก็บอกไปแล้วไม่ใช่เหรอว่าโรงเรียนนี้คือคลังอาวุธน่ะ’_

_ถ้าที่นี่เป็นคลังอาวุธล่ะก็… มันก็จำเป็นต้องมีอาวุธสิ จริงไหม?'_

เหตุผลที่คุโรบะ ไคโตะไม่ได้หลงเชื่อในทันที ก็เพราะว่าหลายเดือนที่ใช้ชีวิตอยู่ที่นี่ ของแบบนั้นมันไม่มีในบริเวณโรงเรียนเลยน่ะสิ อาวุธที่ว่าน่ะ

หรือว่าจะไม่ได้หมายถึงปืน หรือระเบิดกันนะ? อาจจะหมายถึงอย่างอื่น

การจะเอาของแบบนั้นมาเก็บไว้ในโรงเรียน ต่อให้โรงเรียนนี้จะกว้างขวางแค่ไหนย่อมสะดุดตาอยู่แล้ว ประกอบกับในเมื่อสงครามครั้งใหม่กำลังปะทุขึ้น มันก็คงจะต้องมีการตรวจสอบหรือเคลื่อนย้ายอาวุธ ยิ่งถ้าเพิ่มเรื่องนี้เข้าไปด้วยยิ่งเป็นไปไม่ได้ใหญ่เลยที่จะไม่มีคนเห็น

นอกจากนี้เรื่องที่ฮาคุบะพูดมา มันเกี่ยวข้องกับคุโด้สินะ

แสดงว่าอาวุธที่หมอนั่นหมายถึง คุโด้มีส่วนรู้เห็นกับเรื่องนี้ด้วย? แล้วมันเกี่ยวอะไรกับการออกไปจากที่นี่ไม่ได้กันล่ะ? คุโด้ต้องคอยอยู่เฝ้างั้นเหรอ ถ้างั้นก็เป็นยามน่ะสิ … แต่ถ้าเป็นแบบนั้นจริงก็น่าแปลกที่เลือกใช้เด็กนักเรียนม.ปลายธรรมดาๆ … แต่ทุกเรื่องที่เกี่ยวข้องกับคุโด้มันก็แปลกไปหมดทุกอย่างอยู่แล้วนี่หว่า บางทีฮาคุบะอาจจะแค่พูดเว่อร์ๆเอาไว้ก่อนเพื่อกีดกันเขาออกจากเรื่องนี้ล่ะมั้ง

กะแล้วว่าหมอนั่นก็แค่พูดเพ้อเจ้อไปเรื่อย

"……จ้องอะไรของนายมาตั้งแต่เมื่อกี้นี้แล้ว"

"อื๋อ?"

คุโรบะ ไคโตะหลุดจากภวังค์ความคิด เขากำลังนั่งขัดสมาธิอยู่บนพื้นเช่นเดียวกับอีกฝ่าย

"อ… อ๋อ ก็แค่อยากรู้น่ะว่ามันอร่อยหรือเปล่า ตอนซื้อมาฉันไม่ได้ชิมน่ะสิ ฮะฮะ"

ติดนิสัยชอบพูดแก้ตัวขึ้นมาทันควันไปซะแล้ว

ชินอิจิเลื่อนกล่องที่อยู่ตรงหน้าไปหาอีกคน

"ฉันแบ่งให้ชิ้นหนึ่งก็แล้วกัน"

**_ทำเป็นพูดดีไป ทั้งหมดนี่มันก็เงินฉันหรอกน่า!_ **

"ขอบใจ……"

แล้วคนแบบนี้น่ะเหรอจะไปเกี่ยวข้องกับอาวุธหรือการวิจัยลับบ้าบออะไรนั่นน่ะ…

ไคโตะยกมือขึ้นเท้าคาง

"ถ้าอยากกินอีกล่ะก็ร้านในเมืองมีเพียบเลยนะ"

"งั้นเหรอ"

"เพราะงั้นคราวหน้าไปด้วยกันไหม? ในเมืองน่ะ"

" ! "

ไม่คิดเลยว่าจะตกใจจนส้อมหล่นจากปาก

"ห… หา ชวนฉันเนี่ยนะ"

"เอ้า ตอนนี้มีแค่ฉันกับนาย ก็ต้องชวนนายอยู่แล้วสิ ถามแปลกๆ"

"ลืมไปหรือเปล่าว่าฉันออกไปข้างนอกได้ที่ไหนกัน"

"ข้างนอกที่ว่าคือในเมือง?"

"นอกโรงเรียนก็ถือเป็นข้างนอกทั้งหมดนั่นแหละ"

"แสดงว่านายไม่เคยเข้าไปในเมืองงั้นเหรอ?"

"เปล่า…… มันก็เคยอยู่หรอก"

"ก็แสดงว่านายออกไปจากที่นี่ได้น่ะสิ"

"…มันไม่ได้ง่ายแบบนั้น"

"แล้วปกตินายไปยัง---"

"ถามมากเกินไปแล้ว คุโรบะ"

นักสืบตัดบท

"มากเกินไปแล้ว"

"…ฉันเกือบจะข้ามขีดอันตรายอีกแล้วเหรอ…?"

"ถ้าบอกว่าใช่ แล้วนายจะเลิกถามหรือเปล่าล่ะ"

"ก็รู้นิสัยฉันนี่?"

ไคโตะยิ้ม

_ฮาคุบะเล่าอะไรให้หมอนี่ฟังกันแน่นะ…_

อย่างมากไคโตะก็แค่ลองยิงคำถามมาวันล่ะนิดวันล่ะหน่อย แต่ดูเหมือนวันนี้จ้องจะเอาคำตอบจริงจังเป็นพิเศษ ว่าแล้วว่าไว้ใจฮาคุบะไม่ได้ ไม่รู้เลยว่านักสืบจากอังกฤษนั่นรู้หรือไม่รู้อะไรบ้าง เป็นตัวอันตรายของแท้

ข่าวจากหนังสือพิมพ์ก็ลงเพียงแค่ผลงานไขคดีของเด็กหนุ่มคนนั้น ชื่อเสียงเรียงนามหรือว่าเป็นลูกหลานตระกูลไหน เรื่องนั้นสืบได้ไม่ยากอยู่แล้ว สิ่งที่ยากที่สุดก็คือฮาคุบะนั่นกำลังยืนอยู่ข้างใครต่างหาก

_ต้องหาเวลาคุยส่วนตัวซะแล้วมั้ง_

ต้องรีบเข้าไปเตือนนักเรียนแลกเปลี่ยนคนใหม่สักทีว่า อย่าดึงคุโรบะเข้ามายุ่งด้วยน่ะ

**_จะทำอะไรฉันไม่รู้หรอกนะ แต่การดึงคนอื่นติดร่างแหเข้ามาด้วยนี่มันแย่สุดๆ_ **

ถึงคนที่ผิดที่สุดอาจจะเป็น… นักสืบปริศนาคนนี้ก็เถอะ

"นายเคยบอกจะเลิกเป็นเพื่อนกับฉันไม่ใช่หรือไง"

"แล้วมันเกี่ยวอะไรด้วย"

"อ้าว ก็แสดงว่าที่ผ่านมานายยอมนับฉันเป็นเพื่อนคนหนึ่งแล้วไม่ใช่หรือไงน่ะ ถามกลับแบบนี้แปลว่านายจำที่ตัวเองปากแข็งวันแรกๆที่เราเจอกันไม่ได้ล่ะสิ"

**_เพ้อเจ้อ_ **

นักสืบขมวดคิ้ว

"คุโรบะ ฉันยังไม่เห็นจุดเชื่อมโยงของคำพูดที่นายพูดมาเลยนะ ต้องการจะบอกอะไรกันแน่"

"ก็แค่อยากจะบอกว่าถึงมันจะเกิดอะไรขึ้น ฉันก็ยังเข้าข้างนายไงล่ะ"

**_ไอ้เจ้าบ้า_ **

"เพื่อนก็มีไว้เพื่อเรื่องแบบนั้นแหละ"

_รู้หรือเปล่าว่าตัวเองพูดอะไรออกมาน่ะ หา_

_นายรู้จักคนที่อยู่ **เบื้องหลัง** ฉันมากแค่ไหนกันเชียว_

"ฟังดูไม่อยู่บนพื้นฐานของกระบวนการยุติธรรมเลยนะ"

"นายจับความได้แค่นั้นเองเรอะ…"

"นั่นสินะ… แต่ถ้าวันหนึ่งฉันไม่อยู่ที่นี่ล่ะก็" นักสืบถอนหายใจ "นายต้องมาตามหาด้วยล่ะ เข้าใจไหม"

_นี่ก็ถือเป็นพันธสัญญากับปีศาจอีกข้อหนึ่งหรือเปล่าหว่า_

คุโรบะ ไคโตะเองก็ไม่ได้รู้อะไรมากนักเกี่ยวกับคุโด้ ชินอิจิ ไม่รู้ด้วยว่าเรื่องฮาคุบะพูดมากับสิ่งที่ตัวเองคิดมันจะถูกต้องทั้งหมดหรือเปล่า แต่ว่า ที่แน่ๆ คือคนตรงหน้าน่ะพูดความรู้สึกของตัวเองไม่เก่งเอาซะเลย

ก็เพราะว่าเป็นมนุษย์ธรรมดาๆ คนหนึ่ง ไม่ใช่ผีหรือว่าอะไรทั้งนั้น

"เรื่องนั้นมันแน่นอนอยู่แล้ว"

"จะว่าไปนะ คุโรบะ"

"อะไรอีกล่ะ จะให้ฉันเล่นซ่อนแอบกับนายตั้งแต่ตอนนี้เลยหรือไง"

"ส้อมมันตกพื้นไปแล้ว ฉันก็กินต่อไม่ได้น่ะสิ"

คุโด้ ชินอิจิบอกว่าเหตุผลที่ฮาคุบะ ซางุรุมาที่นี่คงเป็นเรื่องของจอมโจรที่เขาเล่าให้ฟังไปเมื่อหลายเดือนก่อน 

"หมอนั่นเข้ามาค้นกองหนังสือพิมพ์ที่ฉันคัดแยกไว้น่ะสิ แล้วก็สั่งให้คนมาขนออกไปหมดเลย วุ่นวายสุดๆ"

สุดท้ายชินอิจิก็ไม่ได้ถามอะไรถึงเรื่องที่คุยกับฮาคุบะมาก่อนหน้านี้เลยสักนิด เพราะว่าตัวเองเป็นนักสืบก็เลยอยากรู้ความจริงทุกอย่างด้วยตัวเองหรือเปล่านะ

หรืออาจจะแค่ไม่ใส่ใจตั้งแต่แรกเฉยๆ

"ต้องเป็นลูกคนรวยแบบไหนถึงย้ายโรงเรียนมากับแค่เรื่องโจรนี่น่ะ"

ประโยคนี้ไม่ใช่ประโยคคำถาม แต่เป็นประโยคตัดพ้อให้กับความเหลื่อมล้ำระหว่างชนชั้น

"ฮึ ถ้าเป้าหมายอยู่แค่ที่เรื่องโจรกระจอกนั่นจริงๆ ก็คงดีหรอกนะ"

นักสืบกลับมาสูบไปป์แล้วพลิกหน้ากระดาษของหนังสือบนตักตามเดิม เป็นภาพที่ถ้าไคโตะไม่ได้เห็นสักครั้งหนึ่งก่อนนอนคงรู้สึกแปลกๆ เหมือนขาดอะไรสักอย่างไปในชีวิต บางทีสมองคงจดจำว่านี่ก็ถูกนับเป็นกิจวัตรที่ขาดไม่ได้ไปแล้วซะล่ะมั้ง

"นี่ก็แสดงว่านายสืบเรื่องฮาคุบะมาหมดแล้วงั้นสิ?"

"ถ้าข้อมูลพื้นๆล่ะก็นะ"

"ถ้ามองกลับกัน ฮาคุบะเองก็สืบเรื่องของนายได้เหมือนกันสินะ"

"แต่การที่นายมาไล่จี้ถามเอากับฉันแบบนี้ แปลว่าหมอนั่นยังไม่ได้เล่าทุกอย่างที่รู้ให้นายฟังใช่ไหม?"

รู้ทันอีก

"อย่างนายคงไม่อยากฟังหรอก ฮาคุบะก็เพ้อเจ้อไปเรื่อยน่ะ ฟังแล้วนายอาจจะขำก็ได้"

ถึงอีกฝ่ายจะไม่ได้ขอร้องก็เถอะ แต่อยากจะพูดชะมัด ไคโตะคิดแบบนั้น

"หมอนั่นบอกว่าโรงเรียนนี้เคยเป็นโรงเรียนปิดมาก่อน แล้วก็ถูกใช้เป็นคลังอาวุธ สถานวิจัยลับในช่วงสงครามน่ะนะ"

"…หืม…"

_โจรที่จู่ๆก็หายตัวไป พร้อมกับการปรากฎตัวของนักเรียนแลกเปลี่ยนที่ตามมาขุดคุ้ยเรื่องของโรงเรียนนี้งั้นเหรอ_

_ไม่สิ ต้องบอกว่าตามมาขุดคุ้ยเรื่องของใครบางคน… ที่มีส่วนเกี่ยวข้องกับเรื่องพวกนี้สินะ_

_ดูจากสถานะของหมอนั่นแล้ว แค่อยากหาเรื่องเล่นบทผู้ผดุงความยุติธรรมมากกว่า_

เดิมทีคุโด้ ชินอิจิไม่ได้คิดว่าอย่างฮาคุบะ ซางุรุคนเดียวจะทำอะไรไปได้มากกว่าทำตัวน่ารำคาญอยู่แล้ว เพียงแต่แต่ละเรื่องที่หมอนั่นเล่าให้คุโรบะ ไคโตะฟัง มันเหมือนเป็นการดึงขาของอีกคนให้ลงโลงไปด้วยนี่สิ

**_แล้วก็คงกะจะใช้เราเป็นแหล่งหาข้อมูลล่ะสิ_ **

ถ้าจะทำการใหญ่ ยังไงก็ต้องหาพรรคพวกก่อน

ซึ่งวิธีการหาพรรคพวกของหมอนั่น คือการใช้คุโรบะ ไคโตะเป็นเหยื่อล่อ

_ดูเหมือนที่ส่งข้อความมาแบบนั้น จะไม่ได้ล้อเล่นสินะ_

บันไดขั้นที่ 13 หากใครไปเหยียบเข้าจะถูกดึงลงสู่นรก

เป็นเรื่องลึกลับอีกเรื่องหนึ่งซึ่งเป็นที่รู้จักกันดีในโรงเรียนนี้ และบันไดขั้นที่ 13 ที่พูดถึง ก็หมายถึงบันไดที่ให้ใช้ปีนขึ้นไปหยิบหนังสือในหมวดศาสนา แน่นอนว่าหอสมุดที่แต่เดิมก็มีเรื่องผีเยอะแยะมากมายจนฟังไม่หมดอยู่แล้ว ย่อมไม่มีใครเฉียดเข้ามาใกล้แม้แต่ประตูทางเข้าแน่นอน

ถึงอย่างนั้นก็เถอะ การจะให้คุโรบะ ไคโตะรู้จุดอ่อนของตนเองมันก็เป็นเรื่องน่าอาย เลยจัดเรียงหนังสือตรงหมวดที่ว่านั้นใหม่ โดยเอานวนิยายสัญชาติอังกฤษที่ชื่นชอบไปแทรกไว้ระหว่างหนังสือเกี่ยวกับนิกายต่างๆซึ่งตรงกับบันไดขั้นที่ 13 พอดี

ถ้าจะซ่อนต้นไม้ก็ต้องซ่อนในป่าไงล่ะ

อุตส่าห์ปิดเป็นความลับอย่างดี สุดท้ายความก็แตกเพราะเผลอพูดถึงตัวละครสมมุติในนิยายด้วยน้ำเสียงระรื่นมากเกินไป

เมื่อเห็นว่าซ่อนต่อไปก็ไม่มีประโยชน์ ช่วงระหว่างที่คุโรบะ ไคโตะยังมาไม่ถึง เลยปีนขึ้นไปเก็บออกมาจากชั้น

"หือ?"

มีหนังสือเล่มหนึ่งอยู่ตรงนั้น หนังสือที่ไม่เคยเห็น เด่นสะดุดตาเพราะว่าถูกบรรจุอยู่ในซองพลาสติกใสราวกับรอให้ใครสักคนมาพบ

ไม่น่าจะมีใครมาซ่อนอะไรไว้ตรงนี้นอกจากเรานี่นา

ชินอิจิเลยดึงมันออกมาจากชั้น

และวินาทีที่สายตาทอดมองไปยังตัวอักษรที่ปรากฎอยู่บนหน้าปก

นักสืบก็แทบลืมวิธีหายใจ

**_"เอ๋?! ไม่จริงน่า โฮล์มส์เหรอ?!?"_ **

ฉบับตีพิมพ์ครั้งแรก ส่งตรงจากอังกฤษ

ชินอิจิมองซ้ายมองขวา เกรงว่าหากมีใครมาเห็นสีหน้าที่หุบยิ้มไม่ลงในตอนนี้เข้าจะเป็นเรื่อง โดยเฉพาะพ่อนักมายากลมือสมัครเล่นที่ตัวเองไปกลั่นแกล้งเขาไว้เยอะ

_เอ๊ะ หรือว่าคุโรบะจะ…_

เสี้ยววินาทีเดียวที่คิดแบบนั้น

_ไม่มีทางหรอกน่า หมอนั่นสนใจซะที่ไหน_

สนใจแค่ว่าเรื่องนี้มันสามารถเอาไปล้อเลียนนักสืบได้ก็เท่านั้น

โอย อยากเปิดชะมัดเลย แต่หอสมุดก็ฝุ่นเยอะซะด้วยสิ แถมไม่ได้เอาถุงมือหรือผ้าเช็ดหน้ามาอีกต่างหาก ถ้าจับมือเปล่าแล้วเกิดตำหนิขึ้นมาจะทำยังไงเล่า

เลยตัดสินใจเก็บไปอ่านที่บ้าน พอคุโรบะ ไคโตะมาถึงก็รีบไล่อีกฝ่ายให้กลับไป จากนั้นก็ตรงดิ่งออกจากหอสมุดแล้วกลับบ้านพักซึ่งอยู่ในละแวกรั้วโรงเรียนพอดี 

ผ่านทางเดินลาดยาวบนสนามหญ้า ผ่านลานน้ำพุซึ่งประดับด้วยประติมากรรม ผ่านสวนเขาวงกตขนาดยักษ์

ไขกุญแจบ้านด้วยมือไม้สั่น พอประตูเปิดปุ๊บ ก็วิ่งขึ้นบันไดไปหยิบถุงมือจากชั้น 2 มาสวมแล้วทิ้งตัวลงบนเก้าอี้ทันทีโดยที่ยังไม่ทันได้ปิดประตูหรือถอดรองเท้า

"เอาล่ะ~ จะเปิดล่ะนะ~"

อุปกรณ์พร้อม ใจพร้อม

ตื่นเต้นสุดๆ

ทั้งที่ก็รู้เนื้อหาอยู่แล้ว เพราะว่าเคยอ่านมาไม่รู้กี่พัน หมื่น แสน หรือล้านรอบ

แต่แล้วอะไรบางอย่างก็ตกลงมาขัดจังหวะซะก่อน

"…อะไรอีกล่ะ"

ชินอิจิหงุดหงิด รีบหยิบเศษกระดาษนั่นขึ้นมาดู เหมือนมันจะถูกสอดเอาไว้ในหน้าแรกของหนังสือ

แต่สิ่งที่ทำให้หงุดหงิดยิ่งไปกว่านั้นก็คือ ข้อความที่ถูกเขียนอยู่บนนั้น

"ฉันรู้ตัวจริงของนาย……… เรอะ…………"

_ตัวจริงของฉันเรอะ_

นักสืบฉีกกระดาษออกเป็นชิ้นเล็กชิ้นน้อย

**_ฉันเองก็ยังไม่รู้เลย แล้วอย่างแกจะไปรู้ได้ยังไงกัน หา_ **

"ก็นั่นแหละ ทั้งหมดที่เจ้าฮาคุบะเล่ามาน่ะ"

"…หืม…"

"อย่า 'หืม' อย่างเดียวสิ!"

"…แล้วอยากให้ฉันพูดว่าอะไรล่ะ?"

"วันนี้นายดูซึมๆไปนะเนี่ย เป็นอะไรหรือเปล่าน่ะ?"

"คิดเรื่องเก่าๆนิดหน่อยระหว่างที่ฟังนายสาธารยายประวัติโรงเรียนนี้มั้ง"

นักสืบว่าแล้วก็หาว

"…งั้นเหรอ คลังอาวุธ สถานวิจัยลับ… อืม… ก็มีความเป็นไปได้ล่ะมั้ง โรงเรียนนี้ก็มีคดีคนตายเยอะนะ…"

" 'มั้ง' เนี่ยนะ"

พูดอะไรไม่สมกับเป็นคุโด้ ชินอิจิเลย

ปกติถ้าได้ยินเรื่องแบบนี้ ต้องตาลุกวาวแล้วสิ

_หรือว่าเลม่อนพายนั่นจะใส่ยาอะไรเอาไว้กันหว่า…_

"ปกตินายต้องยืนคำขาดแล้วไม่ใช่หรือไง ว่าอย่าพึ่งเชื่ออะไรโดยไม่มีหลักฐาน อะไรทำนองนั้นน่ะ"

"ดูนายจะสนใจเรื่องนี้มากกว่าฉันซะอีกนะ คุโรบะ"

ก็ฉันทำหน้าที่แทนนายอยู่นี่ไงเล่า!

"เอาเถอะ... ถ้ามันเป็นความจริงล่ะก็แสดงว่า..."

"แสดงว่า?"

"แสดงว่า... "

**_นายจะเฉลยความจริงออกมาให้ฉันฟังใช่ไหม?_ **

คุโรบะ ไคโตะจัดท่านั่ง ซึ่งจริงๆก็ทำอะไรไปไม่ได้มากกว่านั่งขัดสมาธิอยู่นิ่งๆ เตรียมรับฟังการสันนิษฐานของอีกฝ่าย และดีไม่ดีเรื่องในครั้งนี้อาจทำให้เขาเข้าใจคุโด้ ชินอิจิมากขึ้นก็ได้ หรือที่ฮาคุบะเปรยไว้ เพราะกะจะให้เขามาถามชินอิจิตั้งแต่แรกกันนะ วางแผนไว้แบบนี้หรือเปล่า

แต่เอาเถอะ ต่อให้จะถูกใช้เป็นเครื่องมือหรือหมากในแผนการของใคร ความจริงที่ว่าไคโตะเองก็ทั้งสนใจและอยากฟังเรื่องทั้งหมดจากปากชินอิจิเองมากกว่าก็เป็นความจริงวันยังค่ำอยู่ดี ดังนั้นบางครั้งจึงรู้สึกหงุดหงิด ที่ชินอิจิไม่มีท่าทีตอบรับอะไรเรื่องที่เขาไปถามหาความจริงจากฮาคุบะแทนเลยแม้แต่นิด อย่างน้อยก็ต้องมีโวยบ้างสิ ประมาณว่า _'มีฉันทั้งคนอยู่แล้วแท้ๆ ทำไมต้องไปถามหากับคนที่พึ่งมาที่ประเทศนี้ได้ไม่กี่วันด้วยน่ะ?'_

_แล้วทำไมเราต้องเป็นฝ่ายเรียกร้องละเนี่ย…_

เริ่มจริงจังกับเรื่องทำให้นักสืบหายเบื่อมากเกินไปแล้วสิ

"ว่า…" ชินอิจิเอนหลังลงกับพื้น ทิ้งไปป์ในมือลง แล้วยกหนังสือที่อ่านค้างอยู่ขึ้นมาบดบังใบหน้า "ฉันง่วงละ"

**_ห้ะ?_ **

…

"ห้ะ?"

"ราตรีสวัสดิ์"

**_แล้วมาราตรีสวัสดิ์อะไรเล่า มันยังไม่มืดเลย!!!_ **

"ไอ้เจ้าบ้าคุโด้!"

_เดี๋ยวก็โวย เดี๋ยวก็หนี เดี๋ยวก็ลงไม้ลงมือ แล้วนี่ถึงขั้นนอนใส่กันดื้อๆแบบนี้เลยเรอะ!_

ไคโตะตะโกนเรียก พร้อมกับเขยิบตัวเข้าไปเขย่าแขนอีกฝ่าย

"คิดว่าเล่นลูกไม้นี้แล้วจะได้ผลเหรอ! ฉันรู้นะว่านายแค่แกล้งเมินเฉยๆน่ะ!"

"……………"

คุโด้ ชินอิจิกำลังใช้ความคิดอยู่

_งั้นเหรอ เจ้าฮาคุบะให้ข้อมูลที่น่าสนใจมาเหมือนกันนะ_

"คุโด้! เฮ้ย! คุโด้!"

แน่นอนว่าเขารำคาญเสียงโหวกเหวกพร้อมกับการก่อกวนของคุโรบะ ไคโตะ แต่ขืนลุกขึ้นมาต่อล้อต่อเถียงด้วยคงยาว เลยพลิกตัวหนีตอนที่อีกคนพยายามจะดึงหนังสือออก

_คลังอาวุธ… แสดงว่าที่เจ้าพวกนั้นส่งฉันมาขังไว้ที่นี่ ก็เพราะที่นี่เป็นคลังอาวุธงั้นสิ_

เหตุผลพิลึกจนน่าแปลกใจ เอาเถอะ ตั้งแต่ที่รู้ว่าตัวเองจะต้องมาอยู่ที่โรงเรียนนี้ก็คิดอยู่แล้วล่ะว่ามันยังไงๆอยู่ สุดท้ายก็แค่ทำเป็นว่าให้อิสระนิดหน่อย แต่จริงๆแล้วแค่ย้ายนักโทษมาไว้อีกคุกหนึ่งก็เท่านั้น

"…ไม่งั้นฉันจะเรียกชื่อจริงนายนะ! ชินอิจิ! ไอ้เจ้าบ้าชินอิจิ!"

_คิดถูกหรือคิดผิดกันนะที่พูดเรื่องสงครามนั่นให้คุโรบะฟัง_

ความตั้งใจจริงแต่แรกก็คือ ต้องการที่จะเตือนอีกคนให้กลับประเทศไปซะ

ส่วนผลลัพธ์ที่ออกมา ดันตรงกันข้าม

_มาถึงขั้นนี้ ฉันก็คงห้ามอะไรไว้ไม่ได้แล้วล่ะมั้ง_

เพราะมนุษย์เป็นแบบนั้น เมื่อพบเจอเข้ากับปริศนา ก็มีทางเลือกแค่ว่าจะเผชิญหน้ากับมันหรือว่าหนี

และคุโรบะ ไคโตะก็เลือกที่จะเผชิญหน้ากับมัน เหมือนเจ้าฮาคุบะ ซางุรุนั่น

คนประเภทเดียวกันจริงๆนั่นแหละ

" **หนวกหูจริงๆเลย!** "

" !?! "

ไม่คาดคิดว่าชินอิจิจะลุกขึ้นนั่งกระทันหัน หน้าผากเลยโขกเข้าอย่างจัง

"โอ้ย! เจ็บน---"

**"นายนี่มันน่ารำคาญจริงๆ!"**

ตกใจนิดหน่อยตอนที่พอมองหน้านักสืบเพื่อที่จะตวาดใส่ ชินอิจิเองก็ดันใช้มือลูบหน้าผากตัวเองเพราะเมื่อกี้ก็เจ็บตัวไม่น้อยอยู่

แดงเลยแฮะ

แต่คนที่เริ่มก่อน มันก็นักสืบเองนั่นแหละ

"อะไรเนี่ย… นายเป็นคนกระแทกเองแท้ๆเลยนะ ยังมีหน้ามาว่าฉันอีก"

"ทั้งหมดมันก็เพราะนายทำตัวน่ารำคาญนั่นแหละ"

"ก็นายเมินฉันนี่!"

"ก็บอกแล้วไงว่าง่วงน่ะ!"

"ไปฝึกวิธีโกหกมาใหม่สักทีเถอะ!"

"………!"

"ฉันพูดจริงๆนะ" ไคโตะจ้องอีกฝ่ายนิ่ง "ถ้านายไม่อยากทำให้ฉันเป็นห่วงจริงๆ ก็ไปฝึกเป็นนักโกหกมืออาชีพไปเลย หรือไม่ก็พูดอะไรตรงๆกับฉันสักที"

_เป็นห่วงเหรอ…_

นักสืบยังไม่หยุดลูบหน้าผากตัวเอง สงสัยจะเจ็บมากจริงๆ

_เป็นห่วงตัวเองก่อนดีกว่าไหม พ่อนักมายากล_

_กำลังเอาตัวเองเข้ามาเสี่ยง กับเรื่องที่ตัวเองก็ยังไม่รู้แท้ๆ_

คุโด้ ชินอิจิน่ะไม่เป็นไรหรอก ตราบใดที่ยังมีประโยชน์อยู่

ฮาคุบะ ซางุรุ… เป็นลูกคนใหญ่คนโตเหมือนกัน และที่ตามสืบมาได้ขนาดนี้โดยที่ยังไม่เป็นอะไรก็คงเป็นหลักฐานชั้นดีอยู่แล้วว่าหมอนั่นก็รอบคอบพอสมควร

ถึงอย่างนั้นก็เถอะ

ชินอิจิยิ้ม

"นายบอกเองนะว่าเข้าข้างฉันน่ะ"

"มันก็ใช่อยู่หรอก"

"นายเองก็หัดเชื่อใจฉัน…มากกว่านี้ด้วยสิ"

ไม่ใช่รอยยิ้มแบบปีศาจที่เจ้าตัวชอบทำ

แต่เป็นรอยยิ้มที่เห็นแล้ว… ยิ่งน่าเป็นห่วง… มากกว่าเดิมซะอีก

"แต่ก็อย่างว่า… หน้าที่ของนักโกหกมืออาชีพน่ะมันของนายต่างหาก" นักสืบหาว "และหน้าที่ของฉันก็คือคลี่คลายความจริง… ต่อให้ความจริงที่ว่านั่น มันจะไปทำร้ายใครเข้าก็เถอะ"

**_ทำร้ายใครเข้าเหรอ?_**

ไคโตะขมวดคิ้ว

"เพราะงั้นถ้าอยากรู้ความจริงล่ะก็ นายจะพึ่งฮาคุบะฉันก็ไม่ว่าหรอกนะ เพราะนักสืบน่ะมีตัวตนอยู่ก็เพื่อทำเรื่องแบบนั้น"

"…แล้วถ้าฉันบอกนายว่าอยากจะฟังจากปากนายมากกว่าล่ะ?"

นักสืบเอนตัวลงอีกครั้ง

"หือ?"

แต่ครั้งนี้ทิ้งศีรษะลงที่ตักของคุโรบะ ไคโตะ

"…ไว้ฉันรู้คำตอบทุกอย่างที่อยากรู้แล้ว จะเล่าให้ฟังแล้วกัน" นักสืบยกหนังสือเล่มเดิมขึ้นบดบังใบหน้าอีกครั้ง "วันนี้พอแค่นี้เถอะ ฉันง่วงแล้ว"

"ชิน… เอ๊ย คุโด้ นายก็ไปนอนที่พื้นดีๆสิ กว่านายจะตื่น เหน็บกินฉันตายพอดี…"

"ลงโทษที่นายเอาแต่ถามฉันไม่เลิกนั่นแหละ ช่วยอยู่นิ่งๆไปสักชั่วโมงสองชั่วโมงเถอะ แล้วก็พอฉันตื่น อย่าลืมไปเอาตะเกียงมาจุดไฟด้วย"

_สั่งเป็นชุดเลยนะหมอนี่…_

_ทำเหมือนคนอื่นเป็นคนใช้อยู่ได้_

"แล้วก็เรื่องชื่อน่ะ"

**_เอ้อ มีเรื่องนี้ด้วยนี่นะ…_ **

คุโรบะ ไคโตะจำยอม ดูท่าวันนี้คุโด้ ชินอิจิจะได้เค้นสมองมาคิดบทลงโทษเขาจนสาแก่ใจกว่าทุกวัน

"อยากเรียกอะไรก็เรียก แต่อย่ามาเข้าใจผิดว่าฉันสนิทสนมกับนายถึงขั้นนั้นล่ะ"

**_ปากไม่ตรงกับใจเอ๊ย_ **

นอกจากเรื่องไขปริศนาแล้ว เรื่องอื่นนี่เกินจะเยียวยาจริงๆนั่นแหละ

***


End file.
